Nothing We Can't Overcome
by Kick Caskett
Summary: Based on real events. Follow CM Punk and AJ Lee as they fall in love, reevaluates their lives and find themselves overcoming very obstacle in their way. AJPunk!
1. Chapter One - I just don't know anymore

**A/N: Hey AJPunk fans or any wrestling fans for that matter. This is going to be a multi-chapter story which I have really been looking forward to writing. ****I hope you all enjoy it! I will be posting updates quite often as I have a lot of free time right now but bear with me!**

**DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction as a result of my overactive imagination.**

* * *

**Nothing We Can't Overcome**

* * *

**Chapter One - I just don't know anymore**

* * *

It was the night of the 2014 Royal Rumble and everyone backstage was abuzz as the road to Wrestlemania had officially begun. AJ was sitting backstage in catering watching the events unfold on the large screens backstage. She was amongst most of the other Divas but mainly focused on her phone and the matches taking place. AJ was really disappointed that she wasn't having a match tonight because in their words "there was simply no room on the card." She did let out a good laugh as she watched the championship match that was overtaken by "We want Divas" chants.

She pushed those thoughts to the side as she watched her boyfriend make his entrance to the ring. Damn she thought, he always looks so hot in his ring gear. And then the sweat is just dripping off his body and making his tattoos glisten. Even with his tired and worn out body he continued to show up day in and day out since his break last year and if she felt anyone deserved that top spot this year it was him. The last accolade he wanted in his career was to win the Royal Rumble and go on to Main Event Wrestlemania.

However no one knew who was going to win the match, even as it started. Many assumed it was going to be Batista due to his recent return but no one was sure. Word going around was that Reigns was in with a shot as well.

The match rolled on as AJ kept a close eye on all the bumps Punk was taking. She loved watching him wrestle as he continued to teach her still to this day. After every match she had, he would provide his thoughts which would only help her improve. Of course AJ was the perfect student and listened closely to every thing he would say.

As she saw Kane run out to the ring she knew how his involvement in the match was about to end. She watched as he was choke slammed through the announce table. The camera panned away so she grabbed her phone and headed back down to his locker room where she was sure she would find him after he made his way back.

AJ saw Punk making his way down the corridor and her expression changed and was now filled with worry. He was clutching his back and was refusing to talk to any of the trainers and other officials who wanted to check up on him. She walked over to him and cupped his face, comforting him. He gave her a small smile in return but that was all he had the energy for.

"I'll meet you on the bus." She pecked his lips and headed straight back to the divas locker room to grab her bag.

Punk ignored everyone as he walked the short distance back to his locker room. He chucked a pair of shorts on and his hoodie, not bothering to remove his ring gear. He figured he would shower on the bus as usual before collapsing on the bed from total and utter exhaustion.

AJ was first the luxurious travel bus on and began to set up his heating pad for his back. He wearily slumped up the steps, dropped his shoulder bag on the floor, something he rarely did as he was pedantic about the cleanliness of the bus.

He proceeded to wearily walk into the back room where he found AJ just hanging up from a phone call.

"We are staying at the hotel tonight. You need a good night's rest. I can see it in your face."

He was about to object before wearily nodding his head before sitting next to her. He fell back against the mattress as AJ got up and left the room.

She returned a short while later after retrieving a bottle of water and found Punk lying flat on his back with his eyes shut. She was well aware though that he was not asleep. She sat by his side eating her snack when she felt the begin to slow down. The bus came to a halt shortly after and AJ slightly nudged his shoulder alerting him that they had arrived at the hotel. He didn't say a word. He just grabbed both their bags and hopped straight off the parked bus.

* * *

By the time entire they had checked in and made it into the hotel room it was 11:50pm. Again Punk didn't say much. He got changed out of his ring gear and jumped into the shower quickly. He emerged a few minutes later in his boxers before climbing under the covers. AJ followed suit and laid on the other side of the bed, wanting to give him his space. She rolled onto her side and curled into a ball. Seconds later she felt the bed shift and Punk moved over to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I love you" he whispered as he placed a kiss into her long brown hair. She simply leaned back in response as both fell into a deep slumber. A rare occurrence for the two of them.

* * *

AJ first fluttered her eyes open when the sun was just starting to peak through the curtains. She found Punk's arms to still be tightly wrapped around her abdomen. She noticed how his grip slightly tightened more and more each night. She could see how much physical pain he was in, yet he continued to avoid all pain medication against doctors orders. She slightly turned her neck in order to see his face. His eyes were even more sunken than usual. As she continued to stare at him for a few more moments she recalled the first time she discovered the true extent of the pain he dealt with everyday.

* * *

_AJ was already decked out in her shorts and dress shirt for the evening for her role as general manager. She had in hand the script for tonight's show which once again saw Punk and herself in the opening segment. She headed down to corridor to his private locker room and saw the door was ajar so she knocked first before calling out._

_"Leave me the fuck alone!" he shouted out which garnered the attention of a few people in the halls._

_"Phil? It's April." Her voice was quiet and she knew better than to get in his way when he was in this mood, but they needed to speak about their segment before they went out in an hour. A few seconds later the door opened and Punk was rubbing his head sheepishly._

_"Sorry." He stepped to the side to let her into his locker room. "I'm not in the mood today.'_

_She watched as he closed the door and hobbled back over to the couch where is script for the evening laid. With each step his face scrunched up in pain. He tried to cover it the best he could but April just knew him better then she probably even realized._

_"What's wrong?" asked a concerned AJ._

_Punk shaked off the comment. "Nothing."_

_"Don't nothing me. I can clearly see something is wrong. You can barley even walk straight." AJ was seriously concerned for her friend. Even just sitting there on the couch he was inhaling sharp breaths as the pain over took him._

_"It's nothing I haven't dealt with before. No need to worry." A forced smile was plastered on his face. _

_"But I do worry about you Punk. Is there anything I can help you with?"_

_"Can you help me tape my knee?" he asked hopefully pulling the roll of tape out of his bag and waving it in front of her._

_AJ stared at him for second. "Why can't you see the doc?"_

_"They can't know" he quickly replied. "Just not yet anyway."_

_"Okay." Her answer was hesitant was but wasn't going to say no. He outstretched his leg on the couch as AJ knelled on the floor beside Punk as she tried her best to help the injured knee._

_"It hasn't been right for a few weeks" he finally spoke as he put the final pieces to tape in place. _

_"Then why haven't you said a word. Perhaps get proper help."_

_"I feel like I have to continue to go out there for the fans. I'm their champion and I want to entertain them each and every night. Even if it means my body continues to fall apart" rambled off Punk._

_"Living up to your title of best in the world for sure" warmly responded April. _

_"Exactly" Punk replied proudly._

_"But seriously Phil, make sure to take care of yourself." April's face was filled with a concerned expression as she rested her hand softly on his injured knees. _

_"Just remember April, I'm like a superhero. I'm fairly sure I'm indestructible." They both shared a laugh as she began to discuss work for the evening._

* * *

By the time Punk began to stir it was 10am and the next show was only 2 hours away meaning they still had a few more hours before they needed to head off in order to reach the call time.

"Wow, what time is it?" He groggily came to realising the tight grip he still possessed around his girlfriend's waist. The sun was shining through the thin curtains alerting to them both that the day had already begun.

"Just after 10" responded AJ as she clicked on her phone that laid on the small table by the bed.

"How long have you been up for?"

"A few hours."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peacefully sleeping." It was cliche of course but he rarely slept due to his insomnia and he honestly looked at peace without any pain. "And you're like my own personal teddy bear that hugs back."

"Thanks I guess" he replied as he captured her lips with his own for a good morning kiss. He rolled just off to the side of her and tossed the covers down revealing his bare tattooed chest.

He went to toss his legs to the side to get out of the bed but collapsed back on the mattress in pain. He winced as his head laid in defeat on his pillow.

She leaned over to him and place her head and left hand on his chest, comforting him.

"I just dont know anymore." His voice was soft and laced with defeat. He was physically worn out and it was certainly starting to affect him mentally.

After a few minutes AJ hopped out of the bed and helped Punk with his back.

"Promise me that you'll see someone today about your back." He tried to shake off the pain but it was too much. "I really hate seeing you like this."

"Anything for you." He once again captured her lips as she melted into the kiss.

"Let's just head off to the arena and see what's in store for tonight. I'll promise to try see the trainers as soon as we get there." She nodded her head in response as they prepared to face the day together like always.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I should get another chapter up within the next day :)**

**Also follow me on twitter at "KickCaskett" or "CRUMPETQUEENS"**


	2. Chapter Two - Decision Time

**A/N: Thank to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed the last chapter! It is truly motivating me to get back into writing.**

* * *

**Nothing We Can't Overcome**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Decision Time**

* * *

They arrived hand in hand at the arena, with Phil once again stating which absolute seriousness that he could beat April at WWE 2k14. AJ just laughed. Her laugh was so infectious that even he was laughing as he walked through the dark hallways. He was of course continuing to be the definition of a perfect gentleman by carrying both their bags.

While his demeanor with her, and only her, was all smiles she was able to see past that. She could see the pain he was in behind his pleasant facade. He winced with every step he took with a hunched over back trying to alleviate some of the pain that continued to build.

They reached the board to find out their allocated areas and of course they were heading in different directions so April placed a quick peck on his cheek before waving goodbye with the promise that she would come meet him in catering after she was finished with her hair and makeup.

"Just don't make any rash decisions today. Okay?" He nodded as they parted ways.

AJ made it to the Divas locker room to find it empty of people and just full of scattered bags. She figured it was easiest to get ready now, considering there was one bathroom and probably 10 divas showing up for work today. She grabbed her Chuck Taylor's, her jorts and a cut up 'Love Bites' shirt and continued on her way.

Once dressed and ready to get her hair and makeup done, April noticed that there was a message on her phone from the one person that never failed to make her smile these days. Yes their relationship was under a lot of scrutiny from their co-workers due to Punk's past relationships, but their happiness was the only thing that mattered. I guess many people were unaware of how far back their friendship actually went.

* * *

_When Punk first met AJ backstage at NXT in 2010, she was sitting on a crate with her glasses on reading a Spider-Man comic. Next to her sat a batman duffle bag filled with her DS and a few of her games. In that moment he knew that he needed to get to know this girl. She was certainly something different. She wasn't like the other Divas that had come and gone over the past few years._

_Now Punk was notorious for not getting to know anyone backstage. He was there to wrestle and was probably the most anti-social person backstage. But something about AJ made him approach her._

_"Batman or Spider-Man?" he queried as he stood in front of her at eye level._

_And that was how it all started. Before even lowering to comic to see who was speaking to her she replied confidently without missing a beat "Batman. Duh."_

_She lowered her comic and was more than shocked to see that it was none other than CM Punk talking to her. While she never admit it, she was star struck. He chuckled as he pulled up a seat next to her._

_"What's your name?"_

_"AJ." She closed her comic book placing it on her lap as she engaged in a conversation with the Straight Edge Superstar._

_"Is that ring name or actual name?" he asked as his questions continued._

_"Both."_

_"What does AJ stand for?"_

_"What does CM stand for?" she quickly retorted. _

_"You're quite spunky aren't you?" And there it was. The first time he saw her wide and bright smile. A smile so captivating, that an equal wide grin broke out on his own face. Without any more hesitation he responded._

_"Chick Magnet. But you can call me Phil."_

_He was surprised at his own honesty. Normally he wouldn't give anyone his name. It was common knowledge that if you asked him, his response would be different every time. Part of his jerk attitude I guess. But not her. Something about her screamed special._

_AJ was shocked that she received such a straight up answer. She was just goading him into giving an answer. She wasn't actually expecting one. She proceeded to nod her head before swiftly answering the aforementioned question._

_"April Jeanette."_

_"Well then April, from one comic book nerd to another. Good luck out there kid." _

_"I prefer Geek Goddess actually." To say April was confused by the encounter was a massive understatement. Barely anyone backstage bothered to get to know the NXT girls let alone one of WWE's biggest stars, CM Punk._

_And what was even stranger was it didn't stop there. Each week when she would show up for NXT tapings, he would make an effort to come over and speak to her. He would query her about her latest comic book acquisition or just generally pass on knowledge about wrestling and the WWE. He was her first mentor backstage. He helped to navigate the minefields. And by the time she made it onto the main roster, that's where the friendship really started._

* * *

She shook the thoughts from her mind as she opened the lock screen of her iPhone to to read the message.

**Punkybear:** I'm meeting the trainer in a few moments. I won't be able to catch up with you until the show starts. I'm still trying to get in touch with Vince.

Within seconds AJ had typed back her reply.

**AJ:** Hope all is well babe xx

AJ checked the time on her phone before throwing it back into her bag, careful not to tarnish her Divas title. She figured the script for tonight's show would probably be available now so she left the empty locker room to roam around the backstage area.

* * *

Phil reached the trainers office and sought Chris to get his routine check-up over and done with and specifically get his back looked at.

"How are feeling after the Rumble yesterday Phil? Very valiant effort for you 50 minute performance."

Punk groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair as he entered the makeshift office and headed over to the table.

"Knees are shot, can barely move elbow and my back feels like it is in constant spasms."

"So all good then" he replied with a laugh. He reciprocated the laugh before scooting up on the table, laying back as he closed his eyes.

"Are you sure I'm even medically cleared to compete now?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Punk hopped up onto the table as he underwent the all to familiar tests.

April discovered as she walked through the halls of the surprisingly busy arena that the production team was running around like crazy. The writers were still cooped up in the small make shift conference room still making changes to tonight's script. She knew that she has a title defence coming up against Trinity, which she was actually looking forward to. She had been getting heaps of criticism lately about her title run, but she had been working really hard. She was set to prove to everyone that ever doubted her wrong.

April saw a group of Divas gathering just down the hall and figured it was best to stay clear. With Wrestlemania right around the corner, AJ was hoping that not only was the Divas title defended, but she was lucky enough to be featured in the match itself.

Punk left the trainer's room with the usual advice, to take it easy. Phil was a perfectionist and didn't like going into the ring with anything less than his best. If he was going to go out and wrestle, he was going to give it everything he had.

He checked his phone to see what room he was heading to and continued down the hall way.

"Punk." He was greeted by one Paul Leveque, better known as Triple H.

"Hunter."

"We are…"

He was cut off by the abrupt sarcasm of the Chicago Native. "Oh we just want to thank you Punk for your work last night. Wrestling for 50 minutes is no easy feat. Especially when you were given such a crap role."

"Of course" replied Hunter, reluctantly. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

"In terms of your upcoming storyline, plans have changed. We're looking at bring back Kane as a masked wrestler again and you will be facing him at Wrestlemania."

Punk took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down a bit. But it was no use.

"Don't get me wrong, I love working with Glenn but I think I deserve a little better than that."

"Excuse me?"

"Ever since I returned at Payback I have been working a full schedule. Both Raw and Smackdown as well as house shows! Before I left for a short break in order to heal my knee which I had to get surgery on, I was the longest reigning champ of the modern era. Does that mean anything to you guys?" He paused but continued before Hunter could respond. "Last year I was slated to win the Royal Rumble and go on to main event Wrestlemania. You keep bringing back part-timers year after year for the main event and end up giving guys that put in the hard yards second rate story lines. I keep telling myself that there is always next year but now I don't see it worth that much anymore. It isn't worth the amount of pain I put my body through each time I step into that ring."

"Plans change. It's the nature of the business."

"You know what, you guys need me more than I need you."

"What's that supposed to mean?

"I want time off."

Hunter stood up from his chair now alarmed at the current proceedings. "You can't do that! You have a contractual obligation to this company!"

"I'll do what the hell I want! Where's Vince? I'll speak to Vince then!"

"He's in a meeting right now. Just calm down and we'll talk this out!"

"No. Get his arse in here now!" he was getting frustrated. He has sacrificed years of his life to this company without getting the respect he deserves.

Paul pulled out his phone and fired off a quick text. A few minutes had passed when Vince came through the door.

"I got here as fast as I can. What's going on?"

Phil had calmed down a bit now. If he was doing this, he was going to do it right. The last thing he needed was his actions affecting the ones he cared about the most.

"I just don't want to do this anymore. You know how much pain I'm in every time I get into that ring. It's not worth it. I want out."

"You want time off?" Phil nodded his head.

"Well tonight then during your promo, you'll go out their and say you have a concussion and you'll be out of action for a few weeks. That way we can write you off TV until after the chamber match."

"I'm not going out there and lying to the fans. They deserve better than that. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."

"Wrestlemania is just around the corner. We need you. Can't you hold out until your contract expires in July?"

"No! You have been working talent to the bone as of late. And what do we all get in return? Half of them can't even get on TV. Only a few of the top guys have current ongoing story lines. I'm heading home because I don't need this anymore. Yes I love professional wrestling it but I'm starting to lose my passion to do this day in and day out."

"So your just going to head home and sit on your couch in Chicago."

"Exactly. Glad you understand me. I'm going home."

And with that CM Punk walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Vince was about to go after him, but Paul stopped him. If they had learned anything over the past couple of years is that when CM Punk was angry it was best to let him cool down.

He headed to his locker room and grabbed his bag managing to avoid all the superstars that he passed as he went in search of the one person he needed to speak to right away.

He searched all of the usual areas that she would normally be found. As he walked and weaved his way around the production crates he frantically dialled her number. But it was to no avail.

He certainly didn't want to do this over the phone, but he didn't have much of a choice. He fired off a quick message before turning his phone off. The last thing he wanted right now was calls from the company. He was angry and frustrated and just needed to leave now. As he hoped on the bus he let out a breath he had been holding for months. He instructed the driver to head straight to the airport. He was going home to Chicago.

**Don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter Three - Late Night

**Nothing we can't overcome**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Late night**

* * *

April hadn't checked her phone at all during the Raw broadcast so far. Before the show was set to go live she was pulled into a creative meeting regarding her next title defense. She was going to text Punk where she was at, but her phone remained in her bag which was in the Divas locker room. Once that wrapped up and she exited the office she was met with at least a dozen backstage personnel all running around frantically. She figured it was best to try and avoid all the confusion backstage with the last minute rewrites and go and find the producer of the Divas match for the evening.

AJ originally planned to find Punk first to see what time they were leaving tonight but was halted when she saw Trinity down the hall sitting on a crate by herself. Out of all the total divas, Trinity was the only one she could bear to socialise with. She was highly driven to redefining what it meant to be a diva and was there to actually wrestle and strive to be the best she could be. AJ was actually looking forward to her impending matches with the athletic diva. In the past they had already shown off their in-ring abilities and proved that if given the opportunity they could put on an amazing show. If AJ was to drop the divas title right now she wanted it to be to Naomi. AJ was sure she could really help bring the divas division to even more heights.

"Hey AJ" greeted Trinity as the young diva approached.

"Hey Trin."

"It sucks that our match didn't get to go on last night. But seeing how the night was going last night I think the divas would have stolen the show. And they wouldn't want that now would they." Both young Divas shared a mutual laugh.

"How's married life treating you?" questioned AJ referring to the fact that Trinity married her long-time boyfriend Jon only 11 days ago.

"Nothing is really different. Except the second ring on my finger" gleamed Trinity as she extended her hand forward to show off her wedding band.

April examined the ring that was in front of her. "He certainly has good taste."

"How are you and Phil doing? Any wedding bells in the future?" pried Trinity as she playfully nudged AJ's shoulder.

"We have been doing great the past 4 months. But he's notorious for saying in interviews that he doesn't want to get married. I've never really asked him about it."

"Perhaps he hadn't met the right girl at the time. Maybe you're that girl."

"I don't know! But being honest we never fight. The only real problem we have had so far was the aftermath of the 'incident' at Tribute to the Troops." Trinity nodded her head knowing full well as to what she was referring to.

* * *

_Tribute to the Troops was one of April's favourite events of the year. Though she had only been involved in two now she really respected the company for doing this show each year. She was the only current employed talent that had family in the military. On a personal level, this was a really important day for her._

_Tonight she was taking part in the Divas battle royal tonight while Punk was involved in a six-man tag match._

_"Do you need help with your heating pad?" quired AJ as she joined him in his locker room as he finished his match. He nodded as she helped him with the therapy device._

_"So what else do you have to do this evening?"_

_"Just the battle royal. Oh and I think one of the writers wanted me to do a backstage segment with Michelle Beadle."_

_Punk just shook his head and laughed. "Of course you do" he mumbled._

_"What was that for? I saw the two of you talking earlier."_

_"Nevermind."_

_"Phil. Seriously. What happened?"_

_"She just said some rude stuff to me and laughed about it. Like I don't consider me and her the best of friends, but I thought we were pals. I just find it a little disrespectful that all."_

_"Does she know I'm your girlfriend?"_

_"I think so…Just don't let her get to you. She will do anything for a little publicity."_

_"You slept with her right?" Punk nodded his head. He was always honest with AJ, always had been._

_AJ looked at her phone, checking the time realising she needed to get warmed up._

_"We'll I better get going" smiled AJ. "I'll meet you back here after my match."_

_She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips, but he leaned in for more still running in adrenaline from his match. If she didn't pull away who knows what would of happened._

_"Later" she winked._

_"Promise" he gleamed hopefully. She giggled as she left his private locker room and headed down the hallway._

_She found the producer of the segment she was supposed to do with Beadle but he was currently she saw that the guest host for the special event was just down the hall herself. AJ wasn't going to say anything for Phil but he just seemed so hurt back in the locker room. ._

_"Hi Miss Beadle" greeted AJ as she extended her hand forward to the blond news reporter. "I'm AJ." She responded by shaking her hand almost reluctantly._

_"I've heard. So you're the latest squeeze of the month." Oh that set AJ off. But she was a professional, and this was not the place to get into this._

_"Look" she responded in a hushed tone. "I don't know what you said to Phil, but I think you need to change your attitude around here and start showing more respect."_

_"He's a big boy honey. I don't think he needs you to fight his battles for you" smugly spoke Beadle. As she laughed with the woman standing next to her._

_"I don't appreciate being talked down to" warned April. Beadle just scoffed. By this time Punk had emerged once again from the locker room and saw the confrontation. Oh no, he though as he wearily walked towards them._

_AJ was standing face to face with Beadle which caught he attention of Michael Hayes_

_"What's going on over here ladies?" inquired the supposed high ranking official._

_"She's just being the jealous girlfriend that's all. She felt the need to come and attack me for speaking to her boyfriend earlier." Beadle acted like nothing was wrong but her body language told a totally different story. She was making it out that she was the victim that was being bullied._

_AJ was furious. The woman was twisting the facts around._

_"That's not what happened!" AJ hadn't realised at the time but she raised her voice to the point where it was grabbing the attention of those nearby._

_"AJ! There is no need to confront and verbally attack another woman back here. Let alone an invited guest. Is this Punk rubbing off on you?!"_

_The raising of Hayes voice now attracted the attention of Mark Carrano who came over to see what the fuss is about._

_"Oh great" muttered AJ._

_"AJ, you have a match to prepare for. We will discuss your actions later" boomed Carrano._

_As AJ turned on her heels to head towards the gorilla she overheard Michael apologies to Beadle._

_"I apologize for her behavior Miss Beadle. I never knew we had such an unprofessional Diva as champion."_

_AJ had just finished taking part in the Divas battle royal and was still fuming after her confrontation with Beadle. She held her Diva's title tightly around her shoulder and went in search of Punk. She feel the dozen or so employees give her the cold shoulder and it didn't take long to figure out why. News had already spread of her confrontation. The locker room was worse than high school. She was coming across as the crazy, jealous girlfriend. Great. Just great._

_April ran into Punk as he excited the locker room. She almost fell over but he grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling._

_"Woah, calm down shorty" comforted Punk._

_"Can we just leave now?" she pleaded as she felt a few tears formed in her eyes._

_"Yeah, I'm heading to my bus now. Grab your bags and jump straight on."_

_It only took April a few minutes to pack everything up and escape the arena without being stopped to be asked questions. As she jumped onto the bus, she instructed the driver that he could head off._

_AJ walked into the bus and saw Punk wasn't in sight so she dropped her bag on the floor and quickly grabbed some clothes to get changed into before heading to the small bathroom. She pulled out her pigtails and made her way into the bedroom to find Punk on the first few pages of a new Preacher comic._

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Nope." And with that AJ turned onto her side and closed her eyes just wanting to forget everything. Within 10 seconds later, Punk had already put his comic book down and curled into her side._

_"I know you too well April. What bothering you?"_

_She sighed before speaking and getting everything off her chest._

_"Beadle got in my face at the arena and I reacted quite badly."_

_"I know" he replied softly as he began to stroke her hair._

_"Where?" she replied frantically. It was one thing to embarrass herself in front of her coworkers, but it was an entirely different thing to embarrass herself in front of her boyfriend._

_"I was down the hall. What did she say?"_

_"Some crap about me being your latest 'squeeze.'"_

_Punk was growing irate by the minute and had now begun to pace the small room._

_"Please clam down Phil" she softy spoke as she reached out to grab his arm._

_"Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down! This is what she always wants and now she's brought you into this!"_

_"Just come to bed, please. I just want to forget everything." Punk ran his hands through his mop of hair._

_"Okay." His tone changed quickly as he saw April's defeated eyes. She was truly just tired and wanted to get some sleep. He climbed back into the bed and allowed AJ to rest her head on his chest. She soon fell asleep listening to his heartbeat but even still he could not catch a wink of sleep._

_The morning sun rose as AJ began to stir as her phone continued to light up with notifications._

_"Oh dear god!" groaned April as she began to flick through her phone noticing all the calls and texts._

_"What?" spoke Phil as he walked out of the bathroom with the towel slung low on his hips._

_"They're furious. They hate me now!" April collapsed face first on her pillow with her phone being thrown on the mattress next to her. Phil walked over and picked up the phone and began scrolling through all the notifications._

_"They can't speak to you this way. Let me call them and give them a piece of my mind" said Punk as he went to dial the personal number of Michael Hayes. April jumped up quickly to grab his phone in order to stop him._

_"I know you mean well but I'd rather this not get blown up any more than it already has."_

_"Okay."_

_A few days later AJ was immediately called into a meeting with Vince McMahon as soon as she arrived at the arena for the PPV. And a meeting with Vince was rare and usually didn't mean good things. She was informed that the call was made to fire her for unprofessional behavior, however Vince personally vouched and decided that the incident was to be buried. And that was about it._

* * *

She recalled the events from only a month ago until the voice of Trinity broke her train of thought.

"But do you want to get married someday?"

"Perhaps" shyly replied AJ as she absentmindedly played with her fingers.

Their girl talk was interrupted when Brian James, one of the producers better known as Road Dogg, came up and informed AJ and Naomi of their match this evening. An 8-diva tag match. Great thought AJ as she jumped off the crate with Naomi as they made their way back to the Divas locker room to find the rest of the Divas involved to work out their match for the evening.

AJ checked herself in the mirror, making sure everything was in place before she left the locker room. As she was making her way to the guerrilla, she saw Triple H talking to some of the production team. He glared towards her but didn't think much of it until he spoke up.

"Tell your boyfriend" extra emphasis was placed on the last word, "that he is responsible for all this mess!"

"What?" Before AJ could say anything in return her music started and she had to get into character straight away heading out to the ring.

Once the match and segment had ended she headed straight back to the locker room in order to get to the bottom of everything that was going on.

As she packed her bag up for the night she found her phone had been inundated with missed calls from about an hour a ago. As she quickly flicked through her phone she saw that they were all from Phil. She discovered a single message that would answer all the confusion.

Punkybear: Sorry April. I just couldn't do it anymore. I'm heading home. I'll explain it all to you later. I love you.

April knew that if he left for Chicago only a few hours ago he was still a couple hours off being home. She threw on her 'Best in the World' hoodie, not bothering to take off her wrestling gear as she grabbed her bag and headed for the arena exit. Then it hit her. One she didn't have a ride and two where was she going to stay tonight.

"Sarona! Thank god our still here" called out AJ as she jogged a couple of steps to meet up with the Samoan diva.

"What's up AJ?" she greeted friendly.

"Are you staying the night at the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"Can I catch a ride with you there?"

"Where's Phil? I thought you were travelling on his bus?"

"It's a long story that I don't quite understand right now."

"Okay…Sure" she hesitantly replied. "Then how are you getting to Smackdown tomorrow?"

"Don't know yet" quietly replied AJ. "I guess I'll catch a flight out or rent a car."

"Don't be silly, you can ride with me and Vicki if you want. We were going to leave at 9 tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much" breathed April as she walked with her onscreen body guard to her car.

* * *

The drive to the hotel wasn't that long but as AJ sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window. She never felt so alone.

Once at the hotel, AJ booked a room to stay in the night but she already knew she wasn't going to get much sleep. Her mind was filled with hundreds of questions right now and she was going to have to wait for hours.

April threw her bag in the corner before collapsing on the bed. The room was dark as she squinted to see the time displayed on her phone. It was 11:34pm. Her emotions were staring to get the best of her. Her best friend Celeste, known as WWE's Kaitlyn, had only left the company a few weeks prior and now it seemed her boyfriend was done as well. She has never felt so alone. She couldn't say she was surprised that Phil had left. He had been pondering it for weeks. His body was starting to get really beaten down and it was affecting him mentally as well. Most nights after the shows he would come back to his bus, put his heating pad on his back and crawl into bed.

Her eyes were slowly fluttering shut, before her phone vibrated under her pillow. She wiped her eyes as she realized Phil was calling her.

"April?"


	4. Chapter Four - Hear Me Out

**Nothing We Can't Overcome**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Hear me out**

* * *

It was like he was posing a question. She sniffed as she ran her fingers through her hair while scooting up to reach the head board of the bed. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Yeah. Its me" she paused. "What happened?"

"Where are you now?" he quickly interjected, partly to avoid the question at the moment.

"I booked a hotel room for the night. I'm riding with Sarona and Vicki to Smackdown. Phil..." trailed off April.

"Can you meet me in Chicago on Wednesday?" he continued,avoiding answering her questions right this second.

"Of course I will. Just..."

"I promise I'll explain everything when I see you. I just need to think everything through right now."

"Okay" she replied softly.

"April just remember that I love you." He sounded different. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I know. I love you too."

"Just keep your head held high and don't let anyone bring you down." She didn't even respond. She simply hanged up her phone and slid down under the covers.

Those words echoed in her mind, and sounded all to familiar. That's when it hit AJ.

* * *

_"Just tell me the truth Greg!" shouted AJ as she stopped trying to hold back tears and just let them freely flow down her face. AJ had confronted her boyfriend of just over a year. Earlier in the day AJ was called out on twitter by his new 'girlfriend.'_

_"I'm sorry April." He looked down at the ground, avoiding all eye contact. "It didn't mean anything. It was just a way to blow off steam. You know how stressed I have been at work, I can barley even get a match anymore.'_

_"Don't blame this on work. This h__as been going on for months. You have been cheating on me for months!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Is that all you can say?" questioned April. How could you fucking do this to me?" she screamed as she confronted her 'boyfriend.'_

_"You have been nothing but distant for months" he retorted. "How do we work for the same company, and I feel like I don't even see you anymore?"_

_"I've finally been given the opportunity to live my dream, and instead of supporting me your acting like its a bad thing!"_

_"Why don't you go run off to Punk for support then!" He was growing more and more frustrated as their entire relationship imploded_

_"What are you even talking about?" quizzically responded AJ. It was late at night and she was exhausted from the TV tapings. _

_"You know full well what I'm talking about."_

_"Punk is my friend and has been there when you were off with your GIRLFRIEND!"_

_"Ha!" scofted Greg. "You are never even around anymore! You are always off with him when ever we get to work!"_

_"I'm still learning Greg and he has been nothing but supportive of my career and is willing to work with me!"_

_"He's just trying to get pants! And you know it and enough it."_

_"I can't believe I even have to defend my friendships to you. It should be none of your concern."_

_"It becomes my concern when you'd rather be with him than me."_

_April stood her ground. "I was with you because I loved you. And h__ow did this even get turned around on me?" AJ was growing more and more tired and just wanted this argument to be over. "I'm not the one who cheated. You are!"_

_"I'm over arguing" admitted Greg in defeat as he sat on the edge of the bed while April remained on the other side of the room. _

_"Good. So am I" broke April's quiet voice. "Were done" she stated with finality. _

_He didn't even move. His eyes remain adverted from her''s and focused on the ground. __April wiped her eyes as she packed her few scattered items. She then head towards the door. __She looked back before and saw him now standing there, making no effort to chase after her. Then he spoke._

_"Just know I truly loved you April." _

_"Then you wouldn't have broken my heart." __She didn't know how to react. __She slammed the door shut wanting to try and get some closure on this part of her life. _

_AJ headed straight to the reception desk in the hotel lobby__ in the hopes of finding a room still available. Her flight out wasnt until tomorrow afternoon. Of course her luck was out and there wasn't a single room available. AJ was at a loss of what she could do. But of course all that would change in a few seconds. _

_"April!" called out Punk as he jogged over to meet her once he saw she was standing at the front desk with her bags by her side._

_"Hey Phil" she offered a small smile in return as she tried to cover her puffy eyes and red nose. _

_"Are you okay? What are you doing out here this late of night?" She tried to be strong, but the pain was still too fresh._

_"No" she softly whispered as she broke down into tears once again for the umpteenth time that night. He simply wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and brought her close to his chest. They stayed in that embrace _

_"Sorry about that" said April_

_"Do you need a place to stay for the night?" AJ slightly nodded her head in response._

_"But I don't want to impose."_

_"I'm not leaving you alone tonight April" stated Punk as he picked up her surprisingly large suitcase and lead her to the elevator to head up to his suite._

_April remained quiet as he directed her to his suite. He unlocked the door and stood to the side to let her in first. _

_"I'm here if you want to talk about it" reminded Punk as he entered the room and placed her bag on the floor. _

_"Thanks. I'll just take the couch" said AJ as she pulled out a shirt and shorts to get changed into._

_"No, you have the bed. I probably wont sleep anyways."_

_"It's your room Punk, I can possibly intrude anymore than I already have. ."_

_"My room, my rules."_

_"Okay." laughed April, even surprising herself. "We can probably both fit anyways" she said __as she walked to the bathroom to get changed. She returned a few moments later to find Punk also in the bed scrolling through his phone._

_"Thank you for this" spoke AJ as she lifted the covers of the other side of the bed. "I really appreciate it."_

_"No worries shorty. That's what friends are for" he smiled as he turned the lights off. He was more than willing to give her space but when he heard her quietly sniffling back tears, he moved over to the middle and rolled her over so she was facing him. He brought her close to his chest, comforting her. She welcoming the embrace and she felt a sense of calm and shut her eyes in absolute exhaustion. _

_The following morning, a__s AJ woke up she noticed that she was resting her head was still resting on Punk's bare tattooed chest. Punk was already awake, and had been or a few hours, and continued to watch April in her peaceful sleep. _

_"Morning" smirked Punk as April broke away from their embrace and outstretched her limbs. She __wiped away the sleep from her eyes and ran her hand through her hair._

_"Thanks again for last night" smiled April as she kissed his cheek. _

_"So you may have figured it out, but Greg and I broke up last night."_

_"I'm so sorry April" he sympathized as he moved one hand behind his head and resting his upper body on the mountain of pillows. _

_"Don't be. He cheated. For months" strongly stated AJ. _

_"That asshole! I'm gonna kick his teeth down his throat. Punk was growing irate and apart of AJ loved how protective he was of her._

_"Calm down Phil. Thank you for caring, but its done. Sure it hurts, but i'm going to be okay."_

_"I seriously want to just punch him in the face. What room is he in?" asked Punk as he began to play with his fists. It was more about proving a point about disrespect than anything else. April was one of his closest friends, both in and _

_"I'm not going to tell you" she told him. _

_"Then I guess I'm going to have to tickle it out you." Punk laughed as she launched himself at April who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He began to tickle her sides as she threw fits of laughter. She tossed and turned in an attempt to break the embrace but it was to no avail. He was simply too strong. _

_"No! Phil! Stop!" she attempted to speak in between her laughs._

_Punk stopped the tickling torture once he saw the large grin plastered on her face. "There's that smile."_

_"You're a jerk."_

_"A loveable jerk" he winked. "Just keep your head held high and don't let anyone bring you down. You're to pretty to be sad."_

* * *

She tried to push all the thoughts out of her mind as her tired eyes fluttered closed. But the pain of being alone was becoming too strong to ignore as she tossed and turned all night long. She had no one to hold her that night, and that's what hurt the most.


	5. Chapter Five - Back To You

**Nothing We Can't Overcome**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Back to you**

* * *

April didn't really say much on the near 4 hour drive to Smackdown. She knew as soon as she stepped foot into that arena she was going to be under scrutiny from her coworkers. She didn't want to be, but thats the way the WWE works. It worse than high school.

She received a text from Punk earlier in the morning, shortly after she woke up.

**Punkybear:** Word has hit the dirt sheets. Don't let any of them use you to take shots at me. I love you.

She could only hope she wasn't caught in the cross-fire of this entire situation.

As AJ stepped of the car she once again thanked her travel partners for the ride before heading into the arena. Her ear phones were blocking out the sound of everyone around her as she attempted to avoid eye contact with her co-workers. She only wanted to work and leave today.

"April" called out Stephanie McMahon of all people. Great she muttered under her breath.

"Yes Steph" politely replied April as she removed her earphones and slung them around her neck.

"My father and I just wanted to speak to you about a couple of things. Do you mind coming into our office for a few minutes?"

"Of course not." April proceeded to follow her down a string of hallways with her own suitcase in tow. She was escorted to a room labeled 'Vince's office.'

"Hello Vince" greeted AJ as she entered the small make shift office and shook her boss's hand.

"Good to see you today April."

"What can I do for the two of you?"

"It's about Punk." April's expression immediately changed. She wanted no part of this.

"I don't see how any of this concerns me."

"Have you spoken to him since last night?"

"I don't see how that concerns you." AJ was standing her ground. While they were her bosses she was not going to get involved in the situation.

"We just wanted to check in with you and make sure you weren't planning on doing anything rash?"

"He made his decision and I support him. It doesn't mean I'm planning on leaving or anything."

"Good" he sighed. "You have a bright future here April. We would hate for you to throw that away" boomed Vince as he sat in his seat, still managing to tower over a standing AJ.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are a valuable asset to this company and we want to ensure your that you are happy with your current position in this company. On that note. We are removing you from this weekend's live events" interjected Stephanie.

AJ immediately stood up in protest. "No!" April honestly didn't mean to shout, but her job was her life and she didn't want that to ever be in doubt.

"It's not a punishment by any means. We are just concerned. Go home and have a weeks rest. We don't want to same thing to happen to you."

"Well in that case, thank you. I really appreciate it" uneasily smiled AJ as she leaned forward to shake her bosses hands. "I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

"Have a nice flight to Chicago" boomed Vince as he waved goodbye to the petite Diva. AJ quickly left the arena not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. She figured that she could avoid questions that way.

AJ caught the first flight available to O'Hare international airport. She was going to text Punk to let him know that she caught an earlier flight out, but assumed his phone was still going to be turned off. Instead once she landed she caught a taxi for the near hour drive to his home.

Punk was sitting in the living room when he heard a knock on the door. It was close to midnight and he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Great" he muttered underneath his breath. He put his phone, which he was playing games on, to the side and went to look though the peep hole to find his girlfriend standing there in a shirt and jeans. He opened the door quickly upon the realization of who was outside.

"Chicago is too damn cold" she smiled as Punk immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

He leaned down to capture her lips with own. "I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow" he told her as they walked into his apartment which had surely felt like a second home as of late.

"They sent me home for the rest of the week" she stated simply.

"What?! I told them not to bring you in this!" His mood changed very quickly and he was now growing more and more irate. Punk told them that this was his decision and that his friends should not be brought into it.

"Phil, calm down. Their exact words were 'Go home and have a weeks rest. We don't want to same thing to happen to you."

"But you love working..." he trailed off. The last thing he ever wanted to do was affect her dream job.

"And a week off is certainly isn't going to do much but let me rest and relax completely. My most important concern right now is making sure that you are healthy and resting. But tell me what happened first? How did this all come about?" He lead her over to the couch, which she sat cross legged on in front of him.

"I saw the doc and they couldn't do much really. Same old pain and injuries. Hunter came and asked for a word. Bascially they were changing my plans for Wrestlemania, again" he spoke. "And I just wasnt for it. They don't care about me anymore and I wasn't going to stay around for a couple more months and settle for a crappy send off."

"So you just quit?"

"My heart hasn't been in it for a long time now. I'm sorry April."

"Phil, don't be sorry. You have serious injuries. You always said you wanted to retire from this, before this retires you."

"But I feel like I let you down."

"You could never do that to me?" She remembered all the times before that Punk has been there for her in the past unconditionally.

* * *

_AJ made her way back through the curtain to all the agents and producers congratulating her for her most recent title defence. She had a smile on her face, but she was in an immerse amount of pain. She had tweaked her elbow a few weeks ago but hasn't made a peep about it to officials and trainers. Punk stood to the side and could see past her pleasant facade. As AJ finished greeting and shaking hands with all the necessary people she made her way over to Punk who pulled her into a hug._

_"Are you okay?" She looked up into his eyes and that was all the confirmation he needed. Her expression was one mixed of concern and pain. He wrapped his arm over of shoulder as they walked back to his private locker room for the evening. _

_"What's wrong?" Punk queried as he watched AJ fight back tears as she collapsed on the couch. _

_"My elbow." She pulled her elbow pad down and twisted her arm in order to get a better look at it. _

_"Come on, let's go and see the trainer then." _

_"No!" she quickly spoke as she sniffed and wiped the few tears that escapes. "I'm fine. I don't want them to know. I don't want to give them any reason to take the title of me like they did with Nick." _

_"That won't happen AJ. I promise" his facial expressions softened as he knelt down on front of her. He took her hands in his own as she continued to look down. _

_"You don't know that." _

_"But what I do know is that you are not invincible. You need to take care of yourself." Punk gently lifted her chin so he was looking at her. _

_"But..." _

_"No April. I love you too much to let anything happen to you." And with that a small smile appeared on her face. With only his words he managed to make her smile. Punk gently leaned forward capturing April's lips with his own. It was a slow, tender kiss that was full of love for each other. _

_"Thank you" she breathed as they rested their foreheads against one another. _

_"Come on." He grabbed her hand with his own and pulled her up. Before he could turn around and lead them out the door she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in for a bruising kiss. While the kiss broke "That's not going to work. While I appreciate it. It's not going to work." Punk had just turned _

_"Fine" she groaned as she jumped down and headed towards the door._

* * *

"You have always been there for me, even before we were together. Now its my turn to stand by you" spoke AJ proudly.

"So when do you have to head back off?"

"I need to be at Raw on Monday, but until then I'm all yours."

"Well we can't really leave the house until this dies down. So what ever shall we do for the rest of the week?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something" smiled AJ with a devilish grin.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review and follow me on twitter at 'CRUMPETQUEENS'**


	6. Chapter Six - Making This Work

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left a review. They really make my day and give me motivation to write. I'm sorry for the short chapter but my mind went blank. Also... Today is my 18th Birthday and I'm going to spend the day watching AJPunk videos. **

* * *

**Chapter Six - Making this work**

* * *

Their week together pretty much consisted of eating, sleeping and watching TV together. With Punk laying low until this all blew over, they didn't really leave the house. Both had silently agreed that they weren't going to talk about work, for now at least. But that also meant that that they were avoiding asking each other what was going to happen now. Sure they had been together for the past 5 months, but for years before that they had been good friends. For the past 5 months of their relationships they had been working and travelling together. Upon discovering their relationship, Vince had changed their schedules so they could continue to travel together on his bus. But now she was going to have to travel alone.

It was Saturday night and Punk was sitting on the couch watching the Hockey game while AJ was lying on the opposite end with her feet resting in Punk's lap. She was playing on her phone when she knew that she couldn't avoid the question anymore.

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"On Monday I have to go back on the road. Then I have Comic Con this Friday, and house shows on the weekend" she rambled on. "How are we even going to see each other anymore?" She had first hand experience with Jay in what being apart constantly lead to. They just eventually feel apart. And that was her worse fear right now.

Punk reached forward to grab her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"You know how crazy I am about you April. I am absolutely 100% totally and madly in love with you. You're unlike any other girl I've ever been with." AJ smiled upon his confession. She loved this side of him. Sure he was a jerk at times, but she rarely saw that side of him when they were together. "I know we can make this work."

"Good" she replied quietly.

"I'll see to it that it does. Cause I don't play on letting you go just yet, or ever for that matter." AJ giggled shyly as Punk pushed the loose stand of her long hair out of her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. He grabbed both sides of her face and pulled in her in for a deep, bruiseing kiss. After a few minutes they finally came up for air.

"I hate the fact that I can't be there with you" he lowered his voice as his eyes began to advert hers.

"I'll be okay" she lifted his chin so he was looking back up at her. "I'm more worried about you right now."

"Don't be. I know the guys back there. They are probably going to get to you cause they can't get to me."

"I'm like a superhero remember. You have nothing to worry about.'

"That's my girl" he smiled.

* * *

AJ entered the arena on Monday afternoon and was met with dozens of pairs of judging eyes from not only her co-workers but also from the backstage personal.

April grabbed a small bowl of fruit in catering after promising Punk that she would make sure to eat before the show. She was scrolling through her text messages on her phone when he caught out of the corner of her eye the chair move our across from her's. Her eyes adverted up and saw that if was none other than her latest on-screen ex-boyfriend Dolph.

"Hey Nick" she smiled warmly. Since their story line ended they hadn't spent much time together anymore, but AJ still considered him a friend backstage.

"Hey April. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Well I'm not!"

"What?" she asked confusingly.

"AJ, I can barley on on PPV's anymore and he gets everything from his company and still wasn't happy."

"This is about Punk?"

"Don't play dumb AJ. You love this company just as much as I do and yet to sit here and support him. He walks out putting everyone into a massive panic and you just sit here like nothing is wrong!"

"I'm not Punk, okay? And I'm not going to sit and here and take this nonsense. If you have a problem with him, say it to his face." AJ got out of her chair and went to walk off.

"I would, but he took his ball and went home" shouted Ziggler so she could still hear him as she left the area.

She headed back to the Divas locker room in hopes that she could avoid any more controversy. She was sadly mistaken when she opened the door to find the Bella Twins sitting and and gossiping in the corner. She glanced over at them but just headed straight to her bag in the hope that they wouldn't come over.

"AJ!"

"Crap" muttered AJ under her breath.

"Bryan did even get to wrestle the Royal Rumble and your 'boy toy' got a featured part in the show and still wasn't happy" confronted Brie.

"You don't know what your talking about" she calmly replied in the hopes of not engaging.

"You're a hypocryite. You say we were sleeping our way to the top and that's exactly what you've done. The only reason you still have that Diva's title is because your fucking Punk" shouted Nikki.

"That has nothing to do with anything. I've only been with him for a few months."

"Oh and I'm sure you never did him any 'favours' during your storyline" muttered Nikki under her breath but still loud enough for AJ to hear.

"Ugh! I'm so sick of this nonsense. You can't let it go that I was put into love story lines with your boyfriend. It wasn't my decision! And its called acting. Perhaps you should take some lessons in it."

And with that AJ stormed out of the locker room. She walked down the and saw Stephanie talking to one of the writers. She waved over to AJ and called her to come over.

"How was your weekend off?"

"Great" she replied, still annoyed with her confrontaton with the Bellas.

"So I'm going to cut right to the chase. Has Punk cooled down enough to come back to work. With Wrestlemania around the corner we can adjust the story and..."

"I told you I wasn't going to be apart of this. But I will say I though he made his decision clear."

"Look, he won't answer any of our calls. We just need to speak to him."

"I will mention to him that you wanted to speak to him but that is all. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get ready."

* * *

As AJ walked back to the locker room once she cooled of a bit. She could only hope that it would be empty. And thankfully it was now empty. She pulled out her phone and fired of a quick message.

**AJ:** What are you doing?

**Punkybear:** Watching a blank TV waiting for RAW to start

**AJ:** You're watching?!

**Punkybear:** Only you. What are you doing tonight?

**AJ:** Just running out in semi main

**Punkybear:** I'll be watching

**AJ:** You better. I'll quiz you ;)

**Punkybear:** Good luck babe. Go and kick all kinds of ass.


	7. Chapter Seven - You Were Right

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a couple of days. I have been super busy. But I hope this makes up for it. Let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just a wild imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - You were right**

* * *

Once the Smackdown taping's had wrapped up for the week, AJ headed straight to the airport. She was heading back to Tampa for a few days before heading of to New Orleans for comic con.

She wearily slumped into her small apart around 2am. She was met with Nacho running to meet her as soon as she stepped inside. Her sister must have dropped him off a few hours ago she thought to herself.

"Hi boy!" she smiled gleefully as she bent down to pick the Chihuahua up. "Missed me?" His response was to lick her face.

April dropped her bag back into her room before getting changed. She grabbed Nacho of the floor and hoppd on top of her double bed. She checked her phone and noticed Punk had texted her, meaning he was still awake.

**Punkybear:** Are you home yet?

Instead of replying she just clicked 'call' as she crawled under the covers with Nacho next to her.

"Hey" she answered softly.

"You home?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, just got in" she replied. "I wish you were here right now."

"I miss you too already, and its only been a couple of days. Since when did I turn into such a love sick puppy."

"It's a good thing you know."

"You have ruined me April. And I love it." AJ giggled in response. "How was work? You didn't call yesterday." April hesitated.

"AJ?"

"Yeah" she replied, almost defeated. "It was terrible. Everyone kept giving me these death glares and then a few people came up to me and attack me. They have some interesting things they wanted me to pass on to you."

"I'm really sorry April. I really didn't want any of this to affect you."

"Oh and I will only say this once. Steph wants you to call Hunter or Vince. They just want to talk to you."

"I don't like them using you like this" he trailed off.

"They're not. And you can do much about it anyways."

"I'm sor..."

"Don't worry. Look I'm tired. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"I lo..." before he could even finish his sentence she had already hanged up the call. She received a text message a few seconds later.

**Punkybear:** I love you April. Good night xx

April smiled as the text message before rolling onto her side and closing her eyes.

* * *

The following morning she woke up to the realization that she only had two days at home this week. As she fluttered her eyes open to the sunshine filling her apartment her phone began to buzz that was laying next to her. Of course she knew who it was but she hesitated before answering.

"It's like you can sense these things. I literally just opened my eyes" she talked into her phone as she shifted up her bed.

"I'm sorry April."

"No I'm sorry. I was really exhausted last night and everything is getting to me right now."

"I really wish I could see you right now."

"Me too. I knew this was going to be hard, but this is unbearable. We have pretty much been together non-stop for so many months and now I just feel like I'm all alone" she spoke "Which isn't your fault or anything" responded AJ quickly.

"You're travelling alone?"

"Everyone hates me right now" she half heartily laughed.

"It's not safe April. You know that" he told her, his voice lace with concern.

"I've done it before" she retorted. "And besides no one backstage even wants to talk to me anymore."

"What about Sarona?" asked Punk.

"She's travelling with her cousins this week."

"What about E? You have loyal friends back there."

"I just feel weird travelling with another guy."

"Well in this case I'd actually prefer it."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good" he replied. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I don't think I want to leave my couch today. I haven't been home in weeks. I think Nacho was starting to think I wasn't coming back."

"Give him an extra treat for me, will ya?" asked Punk gleefully. He had grown attached to Nacho on the few times he had travelled to Tampa to see her.

"Of course" she giggled as she patted the small dog that laid next to her. "He misses you too."

"Are you looking forward to Comic Con yet?"

"Yes and No."

"Why? You love the Q&A and meeting the fans."

"I guess but I really don't want them asking about you."

"Just tell them not to then."

"I don't think its that easy" half heartily laughed April once again.

"Are you going to wear my shirt again?" he questioned.

* * *

_AJ was headed to one of her favourite events, Wizard World Comic Con. This time around the event was being held in Ohio and she would be appearing with fellow Superstar Sheamus._

_AJ showed up at the event in her CM Punk Second City Saint t-shirt which Punk had given to her only a few days ago. She joked with the moderator that it was the only clean shirt she had with her, but the truth was she was simply returning the favour after he wore her 'Love Life' shirt during the filming of the Susan G Koman Breast Cancer Awareness commercial._

_In her opinion is was the coolest Punk shirt ever produced. Obvisouly besides the cut up on shirt that she wore during their storyline of course. All of which were still tucked away in her closet._

_When a male fan asked for a hug she joked that she didnt want to make Punk feel uncomfortable and hence covered up her shirt with her black jacket. _

_It was a small hint about their current relationship. They were proud to be with each other but would rather their personal life say private. But then again, they didnt want rumours going around that would tarnish their reputations. So if every now and then they had to be cryptic, so be it._

* * *

"No. I don't think so."

"Then how about when you are inevitably asked who your favourite boyfriend was or who your best kiss was you actaully tell the truth this time round."

"I have never lied."

"You just haven't told to truth to anyone but me."

* * *

_It was the 2012 Slammy awards and AJ had already received Diva of the Year award which she was absolutely thrilled about. After all it was fan voted, meaning she was certainly doing something right. At that point it was probably her biggest achievement._

_Of course AJ was also going to win the Kiss of the Year award. Because during the course of 2012, she had pretty much kissed every main event superstar._

_She was slightly disappointed when the results were going to be scripted over fan voted in order to further her current story line with Ziggler and Cena._

_And yet in the midst of receiving the award, she would have to make out with Dolph._

_Everything went as planned and once the show wrapped up she packed her bag and headed straight back to the hotel. She got into her room and started to unpack her bag when she recieved a text message._

_**Punkybear:** Can you come up to my room real quick. 434._

_**AJ:** Be there in a few._

_AJ grabbed her phone and room key and quickly left, still unsure of what Punk wanted. She travelled only the a few stories up and found his room._

_Punk opened the door on the first knock. He stepped aside and let her into the room that looked identical to hers._

_"Whats up?" she asked him as she looked around._

_"You know just as well as I do that the award belongs to me." AJ didn't know whether to laugh or roll her eyes. She went with the second option._

_"You deserve Diva of the Year?" Of course she was just teasing. She was well aware as to what this was all about._

_"No. The other one."_

_"Kiss of the year?"_

_"Yeah, that one."_

_"Well the fans say otherwise" AJ pointed out._

_"They rigged the results cause of your story line."_

_"Well then the fans would have probably decided Kane then" laughed April._

_"We had the best kiss of 2012 and you know it."_

_"Please" she scoffed._

_"It was hot and I know you found it to be the best kiss of your career so far."_

_"Don't remind me how many guys I've had to kiss. Now I'm going into this story with Dolph and I'm pretty sure I'll have to make out with him every week."_

_"Make sure he is the perfect gentleman" warned Punk._

_"You can talk. You slipped me tongue!"_

_"Your mouth was open" Punk reminded her._

_"We both know the script said for you to pull away quickly and you didn't!" she retorted. "You leaned in for more and of course I had to react."_

_"Hey that kiss had me sleeping on my own couch for two weeks thank you very much."_

_"That's your own fault" she laughed. Of course at the time of the love square story line, all the superstars had current girlfriends. And having another woman kiss your man on national TV isn't going to sit all that well._

_"Totally worth it though."_

_"Ugh. You're so smug and you always have to prove your the best."_

_"You're right, I do." Without missing another beat, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She was standing on her tippy toes to help him not lean down so much and Punk responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. A few seconds later, Punk ran his tongue over her bottom lip which AJ responded by opening her mouth giving him access. Their tongues battled for dominance and they only pulled apart when they were finally out of breath. AJ pulled back first as Punk lowered her to the ground. But kept her close to his body._

_"You were right" she breathed and they were only inches apart. "You are the best."_


	8. Chapter Eight - Crazy

**Chapter Eight - Crazy**

"So Valentines day" trailed off Punk as he spoke to his girlfriend on the phone.

"Ugh. The stupid holiday that was created by greeting card companies to get more money after Christmas."

"Hey! You may mock the holiday cause you have never had a boyfriend as awesome as me to celebrate with."

"It still doesn't even make any sense to be called a holiday."

"Well as soon as you land in Chicago on Wednesday I will be waiting on you hand and foot. What times does your flight land?"

"8:40 I think. But I'll be catching a cab to your house as so I'll probably be there at 10."

"I'll pick you up" he quickly replied.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." As AJ continued her conversation of the phone she noticed the door to the locker room opened. She paused however when The Bella Twins made their way back into the room. "I gotta go now anyways."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." April hanged up her phone and began rummaging through her bag in order to get herself ready for tonight.

"He's just going to cheat on you like every other girlfriend he's ever had you know that right?" spoke Nikki from the other side of the small room, not making eye contact. AJ chose to ignore the comment. But she continued.

"Oh, but that's right. He cheated on Amy with you."

"Just stop!" screamed April as she grew tired of all the bashing. She decided that she wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Oh no! I made the little girl angry" laughed Nikki along with her sister Brie.

"Why do you feel the need to constantly comment on my relationship. I don't air my life on national TV . I am sick and tired of you people saying shit about stuff you now nothing about!"

"You're just like him you know. I wouldn't be surprised if you walked out as well after having everything handed to you" smugly spoke Nikki.

AJ didn't even dignify a response and just grabbed her phone and stormed out of the locker room.

For the rest of the night April avoided the Diva's locker room. She pretty much hanged out on a production crate and played bewjewled on her phone. She considered messaging Punk about all the drama going on but it wasn't going to make a difference.

* * *

April made her way to the Smackdown tapings still unsure if she was needed for the show. Her flight out to Chicago wasnt for a few more hours meaning she might as well hang around backstage and see if she could be of any use. But in reality she just couldn't wait to see Punk. This was the longest time in their relationship that they had spent apart. And surprisingly, even though they worked with each other and occasionally spent their off days together, they were yet to grow tired of each other.

The flight went by really quickly and she was starting to get a bit giddy. April never thought she would be this infatuated with a guy, but just as Punk had changed , so had she and right now she couldn't imagine a life without him.

As she grabbed her luggage and headed for the exit. Her eyes widened as her smile grew as she saw him standing there, in shorts no less despite the cold weather. She hurriedly made her way over to meet him, before jumping onto him like the spider monkey she was. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, while her feet were locked around his waist. April was never one to be big on PDA but right now she didn't care. She missed him dearly and this was her way of showing it.

"Hi" she grinned still not breaking their embrace. His grin matched her.

"Hi."

"I thought I told you not to pick me up?"

"Please" scofted Punk. "You really think I was going to let my smoking hot girlfriend take a crappy taxi ride to my house when I could pick her up and personally escort her."

"Thank you" she replied softly as she leaded in to give him a sweet kiss.

He grabbed her bag and put it into the back of his rather large car. During the 40 minute drive to his home AJ told Punk about her week at work, leaving out of course the incident with the Bellas. Ever since his walk out he only really cared what AJ and Paul Heyman were doing. The rest he didn't care about.

Over the next few days they just sat around Punk's home enjoying the very limited time they now had together. It was on Friday morning that April woke up to an extra special surprise.

"Good morning beautiful" greeted Punk as he placed kisses into his long brown hair.

"Hey" she smiled as she rolled over to face him.

"Happy Valentines Day" spoke Punk as he reached under over to the bedside table to bring back a tray filled with pancakes for Breakfast. A wide smile broke on her face as she sweetly kissed Punk.

"You're the best."

"But wait, there's more" spoke Punk imitating a game show host. He reached under the pillow revealing a package wrapped in red paper. She giddily took the present from his grasp and ripped off all the paper to which Punk had a good laugh.

It was a stack of comic books as well as a few games including Final Fantasy X for her play station vita.

"You certainly know the way to a girls heart. I love you so much Phil."

She had never had a man treat her so special. This man is completely in love with her and was determined to prove that to her everyday since he first told her.

* * *

_There had been a change in Phil over the last week or two to April. He had become more distant from everyone backstage. And April didn't know whether she should be the one to approach him, but then again he didnt actually have many friends backstage._

_"Punk, wait up!" she called out as she jogged over to meet him. It was half way through the Raw broadcast and Punk was still yet to go out._

_"What's up AJ?" he weakly responded._

_"Is there any chance you can give me a lift to Smackdown?" she asked, accopanied by her best puppy dog eyes._

_"I thought you were travelling with Celeste?"_

_"She bailed early as she has tomorrow off. I just don't want to have to book a hotel room tonight and fly out in the morning" she continued to ramble on in the hopes that he wouldn't turn her down._

_"Yeah, I guess. Just meet me by the bus once my match is over" replied Punk still unsure. Sure AJ had traveled on the bus before, but he just didn't trust himself at the moment._

_"Okay" she smiled as she skipped back down the hallway._

* * *

_AJ was waiting by Punk's bus, with her suitcase by her side. She was so caught up in her phone that she didnt realise Punk had arrived._

_"You good to go?" he asked, grabbing her bag and bringing it up onto the bus._

_"Yep" replied AJ. Punk peered around the corner and notified the driver before heading further into the bus._

_"Do you want to play on the Xbox?" Punk asked her as he collapsed onto the sofa opposite from her._

_"Yes of course, but first answer this. Why have you been avoiding me since Summerslam?"_

_Punk ran his hand over his growing hair, smoothing it back. "Because I didn't want to do something crazy" he answered sheepishly._

_"You always to crazy things" laughed AJ, in an attempt to lighten the mood._

_"Yeah, but nothing as crazy as fall in love with you."_

_Did April hear that right? Did he just say he loved her? No that can't be right._

_April stood frozen, unsure of how to react. Her brain was trying to process what he was saying and now she was freaking out cause Punk hadn't said anything else._

_"And now I've probably made a fool out of myself cause you don't feel the same way. I'm sorry April. I'm just going to go to bed" he said as he got up off the couch. "Just forget I said anything" Punk trailed off as he made his way to the back of his bus._

_He only turned around when he felt his hand being tugged from behind. He turned around and for a split second he saw a smile on April's face. Before he could even register, AJ jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist. She captured his lip with all the passion she could muster. He recipriocated the kiss and before too long they were struggling to catch their breaths._

_"Does that mean you feel the same way?" breathed Punk as he rested his forehead against her's._

_"I guess you're tolerateable" smiled April. Punk just leaned in for more which eventually lead to their first night together._

* * *

"Are you ready?" questioned Punk as he entered the room in his tuxedo. "You're not dressed" he replied sadly.

Punk had surprised AJ earlier in the day with a brand new dress and informed her that they would be going out to a nice private restaurant tonight.

"Sorry I was just thinking" replied April as she jumped off the bed and picked up the dress that was hanging on the closet door.

"About what?" asked Punk as he sat on the bed in the place that AJ just occupied.

"You." Punk smirked in response. "Our first night together to be exact." co

If it was even possible, Punk's smirk even more as he remembered that night as well. "That was a pretty amazing night."

AJ walked back over to Punk, standing in between his legs.

Punk began to run his hands down the back on her dress.

"Behave" she scolded.

"Ugh. But now I can only think about getting you out of that dress."

"Come on" she spoke grabbing his tattooed hand. "Let's go out and enjoy a night out like normal people."


	9. Chapter Nine - Go Have Fun

**Chapter Nine - Go Have Fun**

* * *

Knowing she wasn't going to see Punk for at least another 10 days was certainly weighing on her mind during her long flight to Colorado for Raw.

* * *

_"You need to get out more now. You've been couped up in your home for nearly a month" she told him as she finished packing her suitcase while Punk just sat on the bed and watched. _

_"I was invited to the UFC fight next weekend by Eve and Rener..." trailed off Punk._

_"Go! Have fun out with your friends" encouraged AJ._

_"But that means I won't get to see you next week" pouted Punk as AJ zipped her suitcase shut and walked over to stand between his legs that were draped over the bed. _

_"Good. Otherwise you're gonna start getting sick of me" she stated as she cupped his face._

_"I could never get sick of you" gleamed Punk as they exchanged a quick kiss._

_"Good" AJ responded shyly._

* * *

Over the past couple of weeks, AJ was certainly starting to feel the effects of Punk leaving. Between travelling alone to and from most cities as well as travelling to Chicago instead of Tampa on her off days she was exhausted. She loved her job more than anything else, but as the weeks went by she began thinking more and more about taking a break.

She could the company had certainly changed since Punk walked out. Apart of her wished she could go back to 2012 where she had some of the most memorable moments of her career.

_Wrestlemania was had just wrapped up and over the next couple of days creative was holding meetings to get the thoughts of all the superstars. Punk however would find his meeting to be with none other than the current on-screen COO, Triple H._

_"Punk" greeted Hunter as he shook his former rivals hand. "Let's make this quick. Who do you want to work with?"_

_"You know I want to do a program with Bryan"_

_"But he's still involved with AJ. You'll have to think of someone else?" he simply stated. _

_"Why can't I work with AJ as well?"_

_"You want to work with AJ? I thought you hated any sort of dramatic storylines involving Divas?" questioned Hunter._

_"She is supertalented and has certainly holded her own during her storyline." Truth was that Punk had been wanted to work with AJ since she debuted on the main roster. Over the past year or so he had found a rare friend backstage in AJ. She just understood him. And they both shared the love of comic books and professional wrestling giving them a lot to talk about. _

_"If you're all for it, I'll speak to creative and see what they can come up with. Oh, and we'll need Vince's approval as well."_

_"Great" answered an unsually excited Punk as he practically jumped out of his chair. "Anything else?"_

_Hunter shook his head in response. _

_"Even better." Punk walked out of the make shift meeting room and headed down the corridor with a rare smile on his face. _

_"April!" called out Punk as he spotted her sitting in the corner of catering. She looked up at the sudden outburst of her name being called but she could tell that voice anywhere. _

_"What's up Phillip?" she replied as she placed another bite of her salad into her mouth with a smile plastered on her face. Which of course earned a playful glare. _

_"Can you keep a secret?" he hushed as he leaned in close. _

_"Of course. I've keeping the fact that I'm actually Batman a secret for all these years" simply stated April. _

_"Well I just got out of my meeting with Hunter and if all goes to plan their is a high chance that I may get a storyline with you soon."_

_"No way!" she nearly screamed as she practically jumped out of her chair to give Punk a hug. _

_"It's not definate yet, but it looks like Hunter is on board." _

_"Still to be even considered to be in a storyline with you is amazing. Thank you."_

_"No problems shorty. I'm looking forward to it" winked Punk as he pushed back his chair and left the catering area to get ready for the night. _

* * *

Today when she arrived at the Arena for Raw she sought after Stephanie in the hopes that she could get a quick word about what was weighing on her mind. As she pulled her bag behind her she could once again feel all the glares. It was if people were punishing her for Punk leaving. And truth be told, she was the main connection to Punk in the company as he began to ignore many of his own friends messages over the past couple of weeks.

April chucked her bag in the locker room and began to search around. She found Stephanie talking to a couple of writers and walked over in the hopes she would have a free second.

"Hello April. What can I do for you today?" Stephanie, while she continued to hold a grudge over Punk, didn't let it affect her professional and personal relationship with AJ.

"Can I have a word with you quickly?" asked Stephanie as she escorted April into a nearby room.

"What's it about?"

"With Wrestlemania around the corner I was wondering if I could drop the title and have some time off?"

"Is this because of Punk?"

"Yes and No. As you know I haven't had any time off since I started and I think it would help my nagging injuries."

"Okay. You'll be dropping the title. We haven't decided what is going to happen yet but it will probably happen either at Wrestlemania or perhaps even the Raw after."

"Thank you so much" replied AJ as she gave her boss a warm hug.

"Just one more question" paused Stephanie. "How much time are you looking to having off?"

"Maybe up to a month. I just need some time off the road."

"I'll run this past my husband and father but everything should be alright."

* * *

AJ wanted to tell Punk the good news, but thought she'd surprise him when she flew to Chicago once again next week. Right now she was headed

The following morning Punk woke to a message from his best friend, Colt.

**Cabana:** What the actual fuck man! You cheat on AJ

**Punk:** Whoa man! Calm down. I didn't do shit. Why do you think I slept with someone else?

**Cabana:** Man, everyone is saying you went out w

**Punk:** Shit! Nothing happened. I gotta call AJ

Punk kept frantically calling and texting AJ hoping to get in contact with her. He continued non stop for the next 10 minutes and she still hasn't responded. Punk was freaking out now. His girlfriend was not in reach and she probably thinks he cheated and now is ignoring his calls.

Punk began pacing his hotel room

"Eve!"

"Whoa Phil, clam down. What's up?"

"People think I slept with Ronda last night and now April won't return my calls and oh dear god she's gonna break up with me!" quickly rambled on Punk as he paced up and down the room.

"Calm down" assured Eve as placed her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to stop his frantic pacing.

"Ugh. I gotta see her and explain all of this."

"Wait where are you going" called out Eve but he was already half way down the hallway.

**A/N: Sorry the the delay on this chapter. I was bascially forced by my friend to write some Castle fanfiction. The next chapter shouldnt be that far away. **


	10. Chapter Ten - It is what it is

**Chapter 10 - It is what it is**

* * *

Once AJ arrived at Raw in Wisconson she felt as though everyone was looking at her again. She was sort of getting used to it but it stilled sucked.

Last night was the Elimination Chamber and while April was finally able to have a match, it was against Cameron. Cameron has had little to none experience in singles matches but she found her to definitely be a more creditable opponent than Eva Marie.

She had missed several calls an texts from Punk on Sunday morning saying he needed to urgently speak to her but she had missed them during her flight. And she was yet to call him back as she had been so busy.

As she was finally alone in the locker room she decided that now was the best time to see what all the fuss was about and yet now it seemed as if his phone was off. She tried a few more times before tossing her phone away as she thought about headed out to find tonights script. Of course her peace would be interupted.

"What did I tell you little girl?" chirped Nikki as she walked into the practically empty locker room. "He was just going to cheat on you."

"Why do you constantly have to bring up this stuff to me? I have never heard you say one thing about the other girls boyfriends. This isn't high school?!"

"Just wanted to let you know that word is he slept with that female UFC fighter over the weekend. No surprise he got bored of you."

"Ugh. Of course you feed into ridiculous rumors" she spat as she once again left the locker room.

As AJ began roaming the corridors her mind went into overdrive. _Is that the reason he was calling? To say that he was sorry and it didn't mean anything_? While she trusted Punk completely she was just too exhausted from everything to think.

She wasn't even on TV tonight, especially since she still didn't have a feud going into Wrestlemania. She hoped that Trinity would be back and the two could have a decent match at the big event but creative still haven't said a word. All she could guarantee from Stephanie is that she would be dropping the title, which she would be fine with if she was given a decent match.

* * *

As soon as the taping's had finish, April didn't bother to hang around and hoped straight into her rental car and headed back to the hotel star was already checked into.

"Oh my god!" she screamed in fear as she saw someone sitting on the bed of her hotel room. As she switched the light on she saw it was none other than Phil with a large bouquet of flowers sitting beside him.

"Sorry!" he quickly spoke as he saw how freaked out she was.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him as she dumped her bags by the couch and continue to maintain her distance.

"I needed to see you. I swear to you April that nothing happened."

"I know that."

"Really?!" he asked her in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I know you were in LA and someone took a picture of you in an elevator" spoke AJ which cause a small smile to form on the face of Punk.

"How can you be so cool? You know my past, I've cheated before."

"I know" she interjected.

"Multiple times" he reminded her.

"I try to forget it honestly" she glared.

"So seriously how are you so cool about this?"

"I completely trust you" April stated simply.

"Yes, you doofus."

"How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"You were always yourself, and that's all I can ever ask of you. But let it be know that I'm stronger than I look and could probably seriously hurt you if you ever did anything stupid."

Punk gulped. "Understood ma'am."

"Good" she smiled and they finally realized they had a chance to spend a rare night together.

* * *

AJ certainly didn't want to be at RAW tonight. She was in Chicago for the TV taping and was required to show up backstage but they had already told her that she was not going to be used on TV tonight because of the reaction she would most likely receive.

AJ had found a special place in her heart for Chicago, the city Punk claimed to be his first love, especially after Punk took her out on their first date at a Chicago ball park.

* * *

_"Guess what?" Punk asked her as he walked into the 'dining area' of his bus to find his new girlfriend of just over a month on the couch playing on the X-box. _

_"What?" She replied not taking her eyes off the screen._

_"I feel like you love my X-box more than me!" he complained as he pouted on the other couch._

_"I thought that was obvious" she replied cheekily as she paused her game and walked over to straddle his lap on the other couch. "I'm sorry. What's up?"_

_"It doesn't matter anymore" he continued to pout._

_"You can't do that!" she exclaimed as she playfully hit his bicep. _

_"Ow" he pretended. "Kiss it better" he continued a he acted like a small child. She of course reacted by lightly kissing the tattooed spot she just hit._

_"Better" she asked him._

_"Much" he smiled._

_"So what was your purpose of interrupting my gaming?"_

_"I'm going to take you out on a date this week" he gleefully told her. _

_"Really. Our first date?"_

_"Yep! I'm taking you to the Chicago Cubs game this Wednesday" excitedly spoke Punk. _

_"You know I'm not a big sport person, right?" she asked him._

_"Yes, but I have an extra ticket cause Colt can't make it so I thought there was no better pick than you" he smiled. He was not expecting her reaction though._

_"Oh so I'm your second choice!" She spat as she got up and playfully stormed off._

_"No no no. I didn't mean it like that!" he frantically replied not wanting to angry the small spitfire that was his girlfriend. He chased _

_"I'm kidding. __I'd love to go with you" she replied earning wide eyes from Punk at how quickly she could change her emotion. _

_AJ actually enjoyed the game a lot more than she expected to. And she found it adorable that Punk had managed to catch a foul ball for her. After the game they went out for Pizza before heading back to his place. _

_April could honestly say that was the best first date she has ever been on._

_It wasn't until the following afternoon that the pair became aware that the cameras picked up Punk catching the ball and hence photos of their outing were posted all over the internet. Now it was going __to become public knowledge that they were more than friends and neither wanted to mix their private and personal lives together._

* * *

The Bella's were absolutely thrilled they were having a match tonight and hence AJ avoided the locker room the entire night in order to not have to deal with their bragging. She just wandered the arena until she found some empty crates to sit on. She decided to call Punk and check on how he was doing.

"I'll come and pick you up right now if you want?" He asked hopefully knowing the reason for her call.

"I have to work. You know that."

"I'm still going to ask every time though. It's only been since this morning and I already miss you. '

"I'm going to your place tonight remember and then I'll catch my flight to Smackdown in the morning."

"Perfect, but I only offer free accommodation if you walk around naked" joked Punk.

"I'll try my best" laughed April.

"What time are you on tonight?"

"I'm not" she replied sadly.

"What?! I'm glad I didn't buy a front row ticket then."_  
_

"It is what it is. It's probably for the best. Then I won't be drowned out by 'CM Punk' chants."

"Do you chants bother you?"

"Not that much. I mean it just shows you how many fans miss you. But the execs think that people just don't care about the Divas anymore. And the other girls take their anger out on on me."

"Well I'll continue to sit on my couch and chant 'AJ Lee' as loud as possible and maybe they will hear me from the Allstate Arena."

"You might want to watch the opening segment, Paul's going out and I think they are using your music. Has he spoken to you?"

"He sent a text before and asked for permission to talk about me. And I trust him to do it right. But I don't think I'll watch. You can fill in the details later."

"Will do babe. I'll text you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your support for this story once again. I was just wondering if there are any specific things you want me to write about (Eg. Bowling) Drop your thoughts in a review or even send me a tweet. Thanks guys :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven - Plans

**A/N: Hello everyone? I'm sorry for the delay in updating again but there are a few reasons. 1. This chapter got deleted several times and by the sixth time I kind of gave up. 2. I have been super busy with work. Oh and I wrote some of this chapter in May I think and it was intended as a one-shot but I worked it into this story. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Plans**

* * *

The next few weeks went by fairly quickly with AJ missing Punk terribly every day she was on the road. Everyone in the back continued to shun her, as they thought she was stupid for supporting Punk after his walk out. She was on her own and it wasn't just the Superstars. Most of the Divas barely gave her the time day. She had to work with them all at Wrestlemania which she was sure was going to be a ridiculous match to plan out.

The truth was they didn't really talk about work when the met up for a few days they had together. They spent their time together as April and Phil, not AJ and Punk.

"So what are you doing next week?" spoke Phil to his girlfriend on the phone as she laid in hotel room finishing her most recent match at a house show. She had been on tour since Friday and had spent her rare two days off in Tampa for the week catching up on some house work before Wrestlemania week came upon her.

"Sleeping?"

"Is that all?" quired Punk. He was unsure whether or not this was a test as to whether he remembered the very important day next week.

"Sounds about everything..." she trailed off, continuing to toy him along.

"Well are you going to be sleeping in Tampa or Chicago?"

"If I went to Chicago I doubt I'll be doing much sleeping" pointed out AJ.

"True."

"I'm actually have to go back to Tampa this week. I don't have to be back on the road until Saturday and then its the Scooby Doo premiere."

"Well I'll be flying to Tampa on Tuesday night then" he stated simply not giving her much to deny the offer.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's your birthday week!" exclaimed Punk. "And I'm going to spoil you every way possible."

"Exactly. It's my birthday. It doesn't mean much."

"But you flew all around the country in one day for my birthday, I feel like I need to return the favour. And its too late to object" spoke Punk as he finished typing the few buttons on his phone. "I already bought my ticket."

"Well then again I kinda really want to see you. I miss your stupid face." She found herself sporting a very large grin as she laid back against the pillows in her dimly lit room.

"Then its settled. I can tell your tired, so I'll let you get some sleep."

"Okay babe. I love you."

"I love you too April. Sweet dreams."

* * *

AJ had just finished work for the week and was excited to head home to Tampa. She was exhausted and just wanted to curl into a ball on her couch with her dog, Nacho Cheese. She out she wasn't needed much at the Smackdown tapings so she left early and caught the first flight out in an effort to not spend the following day in an airport. Tomorrow would mark her 27th birthday, and the first in a long time where she would be have to share the day with a significant other. Her sister already called her and apologised that she wasn't going to be home as she flew to Las Vegas with a couple of friends for a few days.

She opened the door to her small apartment and felt butterflies fill her stomach as she was overcome with immerse joy. The bedroom light was on meaning her boyfriend was here.

She dropped on all bags by the door before tip toeing through the silent apartment. She slightly opened the door and saw he was laying on the bed, comic book in hand with his earphones blaring music.

"Phil!" She screamed his name as she ran into the room jumped on top of him. He tossed his iPhone and comic book to the side and wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny frame.

AJ immediately leaned in for a kiss which surely turned out into a full-on make out session. They only just departed from each other a few days ago, but life on the lonely road sure was difficult.

"I missed you" breathed April as she rested her forehead in his.

"I missed you more. Being at home is so boring without you there with me."

"I really hope I didn't keep you from anything important."

"You are the most important thing in my life right now" he replied cooly as he bent down and captured her lips with his own for the umpteenth time that late night.

"Well in that case, I'm going to need my Punkybear to stay in bed with me all day long" AJ stated with such ease as she leaned into his chest.

* * *

The following morning as the sun shone through the cream colored curtains, April stired in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open as she noticed the grip around her waist.

"Good morning" softly spoke Punk as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Morning" she replied sweetly. "What time is it?" asked April as she noticed the rising temperature of her Tampa apartment.

"Nearly eleven I think" Punk answered as he continued to place kisses into her hair.

"I told you I would sleep soundly when I was with you again. How long have you been up for?" April asked her boyfriend, a known insominac.

"Only an hour. It was peaceful watching you sleep."

"The word your looking for is creepy." He laughed in response. "We probably should get up" she groaned.

"But do you really want to?" he asked her.

"No" spoke April as she curled even further into her pillow.

"Then we stay." Punk tightened his grip around her waist as they continued to just lay there.

An hour later both were dressed and in the kitchen. Punk was cooking pancakes while AJ sat on a bar stool and drank her coffee. Punk plated up their breakfast and served her a plate as he sat beside her.

"I can't possibly eat all that!" exclaimed AJ as she eyed the stack of 3 pancakes covered in maple syrup.

"You can and you will."

"Unlike you I still have to look good for TV every week." AJ toyed with the food on her plate before finally taking a bite after a glare from Punk.

"Well you need to get some meat on your bones."

"Is that you plan?" she questioned in a playful accousatory tone pointing knife towards him. "To get me fat?"

"More of you to love" smirked Punk.

"Sure sure."

"So tonight for dinner" trailed off Punk as he continued to stuff his mouth full.

"We haven't even finished our breakfast at lunchtime and you're already thinking about dinner" she laughed.

"We'll this is no ordinary dinner."

"Huh?" she replied confused.

"We are going out for dinner tonight" emphasized Punk.

"Oooh" she replied lightly pecking his lips.

"And I even bought you something to wear." He eyes widened in surprise as she once again kissed his lips. She quickly jumped off her chair and skipped into her bedroom to find a present box awaiting on her bed.

For the next few hours they were lazing around while AJ received numerous calls from her family and friends. Before they knew it, it was 6pm and AJ ducked off to get herself ready.

AJ left her bedroom and entered her living room to find Punk standing there in a tuxedo, a sad serious expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry April" he spoke seriously not moving from his position near the door.

"Phil, whats up?" laughed AJ as she went to stand in front of his. As she touched his biceps he stepped back avoiding her grasp.

"It hasn't been right to you" he continued.

"You're starting to scare me a little."

"For two years, I haven't been telling you the truth. In fact I've been lying to everyone."

April started thinking back to two years ago. It was when they started working together.

"But I'm going to correct that now."

"Okay" replied AJ, still confused by the situation. He was never like this. Ever. Especially around her.

All of a sudden she could feel tears forming in her eyes as he bent down on one knee pulling out a diamond ring from his pocket.

"April Jeanette Mendez" he breathed as he looked directly into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." It was barley a whisper but was the only sound in the otherwise silent room. She was so overcome with emotions right now but she knew one thing. She wanted to marry the man before her.

He jumped off the ground, a wide grin breaking over his face. He fumbled with her ring trying to put it on her finger while she giggled. He looked into her eyes, taking her hands with hers.

"You're a jerk" she laughed through the joyous tears. Of course he was going to mock the proposal segement they did together.

"And you love me for that and I could never ask anymore."

He never thought he'd be one to fall madly in love with a girl. Sure he had love girls in the past, but he wasn't in love with them. The only exception perhaps was Amy but that crashed and burned once he realized that April was the only one for him.

But this was it. The guy that claimed marriage was outdated was now floored by the woman in front of him.

At this seemingly quiet moment in time, he could see his life was shaping up to be perfect.

**A/N: Can I ask you all to please leave a review. I know its clique but when i only get one review per chapter I feel like nobody is reading anymore and I kind of lack motivation to write. Also I would love you know your thoughts on whether I could continue this as a progressive story or just post each chapter as a one-shot. Also follow me on twitter at "iamthemeldo" for more story updates.**


	12. Chapter Twelve - Always with me

**Chapter Twelve - Always with me**

* * *

AJ and Punk spent the rest of the night in pure bliss. Turns out there was no dinner plans in place and he had already ordered Pizza in for the two of them. The following morning they woke up entangled in the sheets of AJ's bed.

"Morning finance" gleamed Punk as he snuggled his face further into the crook of April's neck. Her eyes fluttered open, welcoming the warmth.

"Mmm, I kind of that the sound of that."

"Well I think wife sounds better. Well hot wife to be exact." April let out a small giggle.

"I've been meaning to tell you" spoke AJ as she leaned over her shoulder to face Punk. "I asked for some time off. Just a few weeks maybe up to a month following Wrestlemania."

"Perfect. I kind of want you around more." Punk's eyes lit up upon the realisation. "Do you want to get married then?"

"Will it be too soon though?"

"I'll marry you today if you wanted to."

"I'll speak to Steph. I mean I think I have to let them about this."

"Do you want to properly acounnce our engagement?" asked Punk as he took her left hand in his own palm and began fiddling with the ring he placed on her finger less than 12 hours ago.

"Only if you want to. I know your a private guy."

"Believe me, I want to shout it from rooftops."

"Same" smiled AJ. "But I kind of like separating my private and personal life."

Punk rolled onto his back bringing AJ with him who was once again tracing the colourful patterns that laced his chest.

"More importantly, now that we are indeed engaged, I want to move in with you. I want to share my comics with you." April's eyes widened in excitement.

"I'd like that" smiled AJ as she looked at his face through her lashes.

"In fact I'll buy you a new place anywhere you want" Punk simply stated.

"You don't have to do that" modestly replied April with absolutely seriousness.

"Well yeah, I kinda do. I'm going to be an unemployed husband. The least I can do is provide a home for my soon to be wife."

"Well it's more practical for me to move to Chicago. I'm on the road a lot anyways."

"Then its settled. We'll start packing this weekend and before you know it you'll be relaxing with me in Chicago."

"I'm only home until Saturday morning and I'll be back next week for a day or two before Wrestlemania week starts."

"I'll stay the rest of the week and start packing for you. Then we can ship your stuff over next week."

"Just make sure you take good care of my comic books" she warned him seriously as he just sat there and smiled.

Saturday morning rolled around and Punk was sitting on the bed while AJ finished packing her suitcase.

"Do you want me to wear my rings at work? I know we said that we wouldn't announce it but I can't bare to take it off anymore. I've grown accustom to it" spoke AJ as she glanced down at her ring for the umpteenth time that day.

"Completely up to you."

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of keeping this quiet?"

"I want every one to know that you are mine" smiled Punk as AJ stepped in between his legs.

"Possessive much?" queried April. Punk responded by taking her hands with his own.

"Yes, but you're mine. Forever" he smirked.

"It's going to be noticeable."

"Yeah, that ring is pretty big."

"And expensive too" pointed out AJ.

"You're worth every cent" smiled Punk as he leaned in to capture AJ's lips.

* * *

AJ had already sent a text to Stephanie McMahon earlier in the day saying she needed to catch up with her before the show started. As she made her way around the arena, her left hand remained in her hoodie pocket. The weight of it was certainly noticeable, but it gave her a constant reminder that he was only a phone call away.

She knocked on the door that was labeled McMahon as waited for it to swing open.

"April" greeted Stephanie. "Nice to see you today."

"Same goes for you Steph, Hunter" greeted AJ as she noticed that this meeting was not alone.

"Now was this meeting for good news or bad news?"

"Well good news for me, I'm not too sure what you'll think of it." That comment drew a worried expression from her bosses.

"I'm engaged" beamed April as she removed her hand from her pocket.

Her bosses hesitated in response, not sure what to make of it

"Congratulations" forced out Stephanie, trying to avoid her feelings for Punk interfering in her personal and professional relationship with April.

"Thank you. Well we were both thinking that I could use my upcoming time off to plan and have the actual wedding."

"So soon?" spoke a surprised Steph.

"Well yeah." April tried to shake off the surprise from her colleagues standing before her. "So I was wondering if it was possible to perhaps extend my time off?"

Before Hunter could object, Stephanie quickly interjected. "That should be fine. In fact, take as much time as you need."

"Thank you!" spoke April with a wide grin on her face. "Oh, and while I won't be publicly announcing my engagement, I will be wearing my rings."

"We could never ask you too. Just make sure the girls are aware so they can be prepared."

"No worries" spoke April as she got out of her chair. "Well if there isn't anything else you wish to speak about, I better get ready for the show."

"Of course April. Thank you for speaking to us first" gleamed Steph as she leaned forward to shake her hand followed by Hunter.

As AJ shut the door behind her, Hunter as down on the edge of the table to discuss the previous meeting with his wife.

"Can we really afford at this time to let our top diva take a vacation?" Hunter asked his wife.

"More importantly do you think her impending marriage is going to lead her not to resign?"

"It's hard to say."

"Well we need to keep her around for as long as possible. And this break might be our only option. Do we really want the same thing to happen to her? Work non-stop for several years and get burnt out."

"No, of course not. But we haven't even decided who she's going to drop the title to yet."

"No, but. I think I have an idea" spoke Steph as she removed her phone from her pocket. "I have to make a few phone calls."

* * *

"Trin!" called out AJ as she walked over to meet her fellow colleague. She was sitting in catering but thankfully there was no Total Divas cameras around.

"Hey April. Do you want to discuss our match?"

"Yeah, but I have to tell you something first." AJ removed her hand from

"Are you serious April?" squealed the Diva known as Naomi. April nodded as her friend embraced her in a hug. "Congratulations!"

"I just wanted to let you know because I'm going to be wearing my rings while I wrestle."

"Never taking them off I see."

"Yeah something like that" laughed AJ as she twirled the ring in her hand once again. It was a constant reminded that he was always with her.

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Luck's For Losers

**Chapter Thirteen - Luck's For Losers**

Following Raw, April headed on the first flight home. She needed to be in New Orleans no later than Thursday but she wanted to head home first. This was going to be her last time she was flying into Tampa as she was shipping her stuff over to Chicago this weekend.

Everything was kind of moving fairly fast. This time last year April was trying to come to terms with Punk leaving for a few months, and now they were planning there wedding together.

* * *

_It was the day before Wrestlemania 29 and both Punk and AJ were busy doing media interviews and kicking each other's chairs, you know the usual purefully platonic friendship stuff._

_She loved the fun and playful friendship she had with the man many people considered to be intolerable. He was always there for her and honestly supported her career. Which was a rare thing backstage when everyone wants to take the top spot. _

_Punk noticed AJ getting ready by the production crates with Tech staff running around crazy as the show was about to start in less than half an hour._

_"AJ!" called out Punk as he greeted the petite Diva._

_"Hey Punk. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match against Taker?" queried AJ as she fixed her hair in front of the small mirror._

_"It's not for another couple of hours." AJ nodded her head in response as she saw he was still lurking behind her while she continued looking into the mirror. He rubbed the back of his neck unsure of how he was going to approach this conversation. "I need to talk to you."_

_"Woah, serious Punk time" she laughed as she jumped up on the nearby production crate. "What's up?"_

_"I only found out today and you're pretty much the only person I really need to tell."_

_"Okay..." replied a confused AJ._

_"I'm going to be taking some time off." April's heart sank. "My knee still isn't right and I kinda just want a break from it all."_

_"For how long?" Her biggest fear was that he wasn't coming back. Punk was truly one of her best friends back here and while she hated seeing him in pain, He hesitated in his response and AJ noticed. "You are coming back right?"_

_"I think so. I'm going to be away for as long as it takes for my knee to heal." AJ looked on with saddened eyes._

_"Just make sure you rest and don't come back too soon. Okay? Your health is the most important thing."_

_"Okay. I promise to keep in touch, you know?"_

_"I know. Good luck out there tonight" quickly smiled AJ as she pecked his cheek and rushed down the hallway. She hated that her best friend was leaving her, for now at least. The road was about to become a whole lot more lonelier. _

* * *

She pulled her keys our of her bag to open the door to her apartment when it swung open to reveal her new fiance.

"You're home!" greeted Punk as she left her bag by the door and jumped into Punk's arms. AJ greeted him with a kiss before jumping down and surveying her apartment.

"You packed everything!" exclaimed AJ as she ran her hands over all the packed cardboard boxes. She turned around with a smile of her face to see Punk gloating.

"Of course I did. And I'm getting a truck to come around to get everything sent to Chicago on Thursday."

"You're the best."

"Well all the moving and lifting boxes kind of threw my back out" complained Punk as he collapsed on the couch in fake exhaustion.

"My poor baby" sympathized AJ as she began to rub his shoulders and pepped kisses on his collar bone. Punk relaxed on the couch before turning around and allowing AJ to also lounge around on the couch with her feet resting in Punk's lap.

"Are you going to the Hall of Fame on Saturday night?" asked Punk as he began to rub her feet and lower calves.

"Well I kind of want to see Warrior inducted, but then there's the whole Amy thing" trailed off AJ knowing now more than ever she wanted to avoid any controversy.

"Don't worry about Amy" sternly reminded Punk. "You're finally getting a match at mania and you should enjoy every aspect of it this year."

"I think the rest of the girls are filming for Total Divas so they wont mind if I'm not there anyways."

"Don't let them ruin this for you. You earned this. You've worked hard and have been waiting 10 years for this moment.

April simply smiled as she readjusted her glasses that framed her face. "You always know how to make my day that much better."

* * *

Wrestlemania week was finally here and April could have not been anymore excited. She wished that Punk was here with her to share in all her excitement but he was only a phone call away.

Not only was she finally getting a match at the big even, she was the first Diva to defend the Diva's title at Wrestlemania. The plans were only finalised a few days ago and

"I hope your watching" warned AJ. While Punk was taking a bit of a break from the world of professional wrestling, he made sure to watch every segment his future wife was involved in.

"Of course. Amy, Michelle and Beth are here with me enjoying the show" replied a serious Punk.

"Funny aren't you."

"I try" laughed Punk as he aimlessly paced around his kitchen. "Actually Colt and Cliff are here with me taking advantage of the Network that you pay for. And we are all wearing our AJ Lee shirts proudly."

"Awwww. I hope you're wearing your 'Love Life' shirt" giggled AJ as she remembered how proud he was to wear her shrit that day.

* * *

_AJ had been laying low at the arena avoiding the locker room gossip. She was scrolling through her twitter and regretting it more and more by the second as she was tagged in comments saying that Punk was cheating on Amy with herself._

_Punk had taken AJ out on their first date on Wednesday and photos of the two of them together were making the rounds online after Punk had caught the foul ball specifically for AJ. And of course once it made its way onto the internet, it made its way around the WWE Locker room._

_"Shortie" affectionately called out Punk. "What are you doing sitting here all alone?"_

_"I'm avoiding the locker room" mumbled AJ as she continued to toss the small amount of food that was left on her plate around. Punk eyed her confusingly._

_"What for now?" inquired Punk as he pulled out a chair and proceeded to sit beside her. _

_AJ scrolled up from the latest tweets and picked one to show Punk._

_"That why" simply spoke AJ as Punk handed back her phone after reading the tweet. _

_Punk ran his hand through his hair smoothing it over. "It's bullshit April. And you know it" scoffed Punk in an attempt to brush off the comments and not give AJ a reason to worry._

_"That doesn't mean people back here don't talk. And neither of us is going to say anything so they are automatically going to assume its true." April frowned as she avoided eye contact with the man sitting only a few inches away._

_"I'm not ashamed of you AJ."_

_"I know that."_

_"But you want to keep our personal lives private" finished off Punk, knowing what she was going to say._

_"Yeah. Kinda."_

_"Don't worry about what they think April. You're better then them. Don't take shit from any of them."_

_April looked up and gave him a warm smile. "Thanks. For always putting a smiled back on my face."  
_

_"That's my job! Come on, lets get ready to film this commercial."_

_Punk was one of the last Superstars to make it out on to the stage as he sent AJ ahead of him. Punk had run around the backstage area looking for his Pink shirt for the evening._

_"Punk, we need you front and center" called out the director. Punk did as he was told and weaved in and out of the sea of pink._

_"Punk" instructed Hunter. "We need you to take your jacket off."_

_"But I don't want to" coolly replied Punk. _

_AJ rolled her eyes off to the side knowing that he loved to piss off his bosses whenever he could. _

_"At least unzip it" asked Hunter once again. "We need to get this over and done with."_

_"Okay" mumbled Punk as he turned his head and flashed a quick smile at AJ. _

_"Rolling" called the director as all the superstars adored their big smiles for the worthy cause. _

_It wasn't until_

_"Punk" once again called out Hunter. "Why are you wearing AJ's shirt?" _

_AJ turned her head at the mentioned of her name._

_"Mine didn't look as good as my girlfriend's." Her eyes widened in shock as Punk spoke. This was his way of dispelling the rumors, at least backstage._

_"I hope you don't mind" smirked Punk as he smiled over to AJ which she of course returned_

* * *

"Of course I am. Just you though."

"Good" replied AJ. "I have a special surprise for you."

"Oh. Now I'm intrigued...'

"You'll have to watch and see."

"But I know you're going to drop the title so you can come home to Chicago. The only question that remains is who?"

"I'm not saying anything" she emphasized to him. "And I'm not coming until Tuesday because I'm required to be backstage at Raw"

"I know, I know. I really do want to see you in your denim shorts again. It helps keep me sane for a few more days until I can see you again."

"Well here's a hint for you. They are not denim jorts this evening."

"Babe!" whined Punk. "If you come out wearing a red bikini again I'm hoping on the first flight out to New Orleans." AJ laughed in response but knew that Punk was dead serious.

"I assure you I'm not. And that was so mortifying! Never again am I wearing anything like that in the ring. But I'm sure you'll love what I'm wearing tonight."

"What match are you again?" asked an eager Punk knowing that AJ wouldn't get him excited for no reason.

"We were going on third but we got moved yet again" groaned AJ. "And now we are semi-main. Right after Taker. All the girls are just praying that we don't get cut."

"I will defiantly be tuning in then. Until such time I will begin to unpack your boxes."

"Don't be a perv and go through all my underwear."

"I assure you that I will be the perfect gentleman. I will sort them according to 'clothes I will only wear for my future husband' and 'clothes I will wear in public.'"

"Why do I have a feeling the second pile is going to be sweat shirts and track pants?"

"Cause you know we so well."

"AJ" called out a producer as her train of thought was broken away from her conversation with her fiance.

"I have to go."

"Good luck out their babe."

"Luck's for losers."

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Dreams Do Come True

**A/N: Sorry once again for not updating quickly. But after seeing both AJ and Punk tweeting at the same time yesterday I found that my shipper heart needed to write! So here is the 14th installment. Hope you enjoy xo **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Dreams Do Come True**

* * *

_"Let's Light it up!"_

The music filled up the entire stadium as AJ's signature pink and black spiderwebs covered the screens and ramps.

AJ morphed in her crazy chick persona as she skipped through the black curtains. She was truly in awe at the sight as she stood there with her Divas title around her waist. She paused for a moment to take it all in.

10 years ago she was just another fan in the crowd squinting to see the ring and now she was in the middle of it. And walking in as the Diva's champion. This was truly the greatest moment of AJ's career so far.

She kissed her title for what many people thought would be for the last time before wiping her feet on the apron and stepping into the ring. She handed her title over to the ref and mentally prepared herself for the match.

The bell rang and AJ was pushed into the center of the ring with only Tamina by her side. All the other Divas circled her before pouncing and starting 'figuratively' beating the crap out of her. It told a good story and that's all AJ ever wanted to be apart of.

The match was planned out so that every diva would get chance to be showcased, but the finish was going to come to AJ and Naomi.

Divas were flying all around the ring before it was just the two of them left.

AJ locked Naomi in the black widow and the crowd erupted. She yelled for the other Diva to tap as she fell onto on knee. AJ had a tight grip around the other Divas wrist and used it to tap her hand on the mat. At the same time Naomi began to throw her arm around

AJ slid out of the ring and grabbed her title from Vicki before making her way onto the top turnbuckle. She screamed 'forever' at the top of her lungs as she held the belt up high above her head.

She stepped down back onto the mat and welcomed the surprising amounts of cheers from the crowd due to her heel nature.

AJ waited until the other Divas had left ringside before exiting the ring. April gave the crowd one last look before slinging the title over her shoulder as she turned and headed straight for the curtain.

AJ made her way via all the writers and producers who offered small smiles and nod of appreciation.

AJ entered the female locker room and found it empty of the other Divas who were watching the main event to film for Total Divas. She quickly packed the last few things into her bag with her title was tucked away into its 'jacket' as she placed it on top of her bag.

April grabbed her phone and glasses and looked around the Arena for an empty office so she could face time her fiance in private. Once she found what as she looking for she clicked on her lock screen and noticed an impending face time call from the man that never left her mind these days.

"You were perfect" gleamed Punk as he smiled at the image of his fiance on his phone screen.

"I was just about to call you." Her smile matched his as they were revealed to just see each other. "That was so overwhelming. It was such a cool moment to not only be the first champion to defend the title at Mania but also to walk out as champion. It's like a dream come true" spoke AJ as she found herself being overcome with emotion.

"I always knew what you were capable of."

"I appreciate it more than you could ever know."

"I watched you go from a rookie on the horrible NXT show to becoming the amazing Diva and wrestler you are today. I'm so proud of you April."

"Thanks Phil." April blew a kiss as the screen which Punk welcomed.

"So I take it Naomi is going to beat you tomorrow at Raw."

"As far as I know. That's why I tapped her hand. Last I heard shes going to confront me."

"It would be a good story." Punk said to her.

"If anyone deserves it, Trin does" agreed AJ. "Hopefully we can have some more matches when I get back."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow. These last few days have gone on forever. But knowing your coming home tomorrow and not leaving until you are legally bound to me makes me very happy."

"You make marriage sound so appealing" laughed AJ as she pushed her glasses back up on her face.

"What time does your flight leave?"

"I think its at 1:25am, so I'll be land before 3."

"I'll be there waiting."

"I love you Phil" confessed April out of no where. "So much it scares me."

"I know. And I love you more than life itself."

"I'll call you again when I get back to the hotel."

"Okay babe. Stay safe." April locked her phone screen as she left the room with a goofy smile plastered on her face. A smile that her fiance put there everyday.

* * *

AJ arrived backstage at Raw to find herself being immediately pulled into yet another creative meeting. She was informed that the plans for the evening had changed.

She didn't mind the plans. She loved the young Diva known as Paige, but also felt bad for her friend who was once again being overlooked.

Today was of course her last day of work before she was taking a few months off. Of course this was kept privately and only a select few knew.

"Saraya" called out AJ as she wanted to go over the script one final time with the new Diva.

"Congrats for tonight" warmly spoke AJ as she hugged the 21-year-old Diva as they waited backstage.

"I believe congratulations are in order for yourself as well."

"Huh?" asked a confused AJ.

"Your engagement silly!"

"Oh" giggled AJ. "Yeah. I don't think anyone saw it coming, including me."

"Well I'm looking forward to working with you. But why are you dropping the title to me straight away?"

"I'm taking a couple of months off to heal up and perhaps get married during that time. Hence I'm trusting you to take good care of my baby." Saraya's eyes lit up.

"OMG so next time I see you after tonight you'll officially be Mrs Punk!"

"Something like that" giggled AJ.

"AJ. Paige!" called out a producer as he waved for the girls to come into Guerilla.

"Good Luck" warmly spoke AJ as her music hit and she morphed into her crazy chick persona.

* * *

Punk pulled up outside the airport and checked his phone to make sure AJ hadn't texted him yet. As he looked outside his car window he saw AJ with her hood up and glasses on. A wide, goofy grin appeared on her face as she spotted him waiting for her.

Punk jumped out of the drivers seat and went to grab her bags for her but AJ stopped him and grabbed the back of his neck. She pulled him down in for a searing, bruising kiss. Normally she was against such public displays of affection but she missed her fiance. And the fact that they were in a pretty much empty airport also contributed to that.

"Hi" she smiled as she lowered her feet and unwrapped her arms from around his neck as he looked down at her with love-filled eyes.

"Hi" finally spoke Punk as he regained the ability to form words.

As Punk drove them home, AJ gushed about her Wrestlemania weekend and Punk couldn't have been anymore happy that AJ stilled enjoyed her dream job.

"Did they really want you to call yourself 'the best diva in the world'?"

"So I made have modified that line slightly" cheekly replied AJ with a sly grin.

"That's my girl" repsonsed Punk.

"Well of course your name was chanted, and I know the execs were pissed but didn't bother saying anything to me as I left the arena" stated AJ.

"It's not like they can stop the crowd chanting my name. Anyways, Vince is still paying me downside so it looks like hes paying for the wedding." AJ just rolled her eyes as she let her eyes wander to the dark streets of Chicago. That's when I light bulb went off in her head.

"I still have to unpack everything" groaned AJ as the realization dawned upon her. She threw her head back and slid further down her seat. Her first couple of days off were of course not going to be spent doing nothing like she envisioned.

"No you don't" smugly smiled. "I unpacked everything for you."

"You didn't have to do all that. But tell me" asked AJ. "Who helped you?"

"Why don't you believe that I did everything myself?"

"Because I know you. And you, while claim you're not, are lazy and would rather pay someone else to do it. Even your friends."

"Ugh. I hate it when you see right through me. Colt and Cliff unpacked most of them after I promised to supply pizza" he told her. "But I made sure that they didn't touch your underwear or your comics."

"Good" smiled AJ as she leaned over to peck his cheek. "Did you make sure my chucks were in correct order?"

"What chucks?" questioned Punk with absolute seriousness as he avoided her gaze, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

AJ's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she asked with shock laced with anger.

"Kidding" he laughed but AJ showed a very different expression. Punk gulped.

"There are 3 things you never joke about with me. My comics, my chucks and my CM Punk action figures."

Punk pulled up into his driveway and exited the car grabbing AJ's bags and carrying them up the stairs for her.

"Do you really have to keep them now? I mean you have the real deal."

"They aint going anywhere!" she stated almost childishly.

"Its creepy though" whined Punk as he turned the doorknob and let AJ step in first.

"They will be staying in a box anyway" smiled AJ as she stopped mid sentence as she was in awe at what was waiting for her.

There was a large banner reading 'Welcome Home!' plastered across the railings.

"I mean it. This is your home now as well and you can change and add anything you want."

"You are seriously the best" warmly smiled AJ as she stood on her tipy toes to reach his lips for the umpteenth time that night.

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Free Time

**A/N: Seriously AJPunk is like the perfect OTP. There tweets to each other have my feels all over the place. Hence I decided to spend a few hours writing. **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - Free Time

* * *

"So what do you plan of doing now with all this free time?" asked AJ as she wrapped her arms around her fiance's waist.

"You." His signature smirk was plastered on his face as he turned around to face her.

"Stop being a pervet!" she exclaimed as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Maybe we could catch a hockey game?"

"I'd love to. I actually enjoy the Blackhawks games more than I thought I would" told AJ as she jumped up onto a bar stool that surrounded the kitchen island.

"What about coming to another Cubs game as well?"

"Of course" she replied certainly knowing that her future husband loved his sports. While she wasn't the biggest fan she would happily sit beside him knowing how happy it made him. She also loved leaning against his shoulder while she would watch his face light up once his team scored.

"Would it be pushing it to get you to come bowling again?"

* * *

_AJ was just finishing packing the last of her ring gear into her bag. Her Divas title was tucked away into it's black "jacket" and rested beside her suitcase._

_"AJ" called out Tamina from across the small room. _

_"Yeah" responded AJ as she shot her head up to see Tamina was standing holding the door slightly ajar._

_"Punk's outside and wants to speak to you."_

_AJ jumped up from the ground as she zipped her hoodie up. "What now?" she mumbled as she headed towards the door._

_She found Punk just a few steps down the hallway sitting on an empty production crate that was still yet to be packed away._

_"Hey Phil, what up?" asked AJ as she broke Punk's focus from his phone._

_"April!" cheerily greeted Punk. "Well I wanted to ask you a favour?"_

_"Shoot."_

_"Have you heard of __Nerdist?"_

_"Yeah, of course."_

_"Have you heard of their celebrity bowling challenge?"_

_"Yeah" she trailed off. _

_"Well I was speaking to Chris and because we are heading out to LA in a few week he wanted to get a team of WWE Superstars versus Team Nerdist."_

_"And" she trailed off again. She hadn't really clicked as to what he was askin yet._

_"Well I already have Kofi on the team and wanted to know if you'd be interested in participating as well."_

_"I have no idea how to bowl" half laughed AJ._

_"Ill teach you."_

_"It's not that simple. I'm 100% terrible."_

_"Please" begged Punk. "It's for charity."_

_"You have to play the charity card don't you?" Punk smirked in response as he slightly shrugged his shoulders innocently._

_"Fine!" agreed AJ. "But only if one of the charities supports animal shelters."_

_"Done! Thank you so much April" spoke Punk as he embraced the petite Diva in a warm hug. "I'll send you the details once Chris gets back to me. We will need to all have team shirts so I'll tell them to make yours ridiculous tiny."_

_"No worries" agreed AJ, choosing the ignore the comment about her size._

_"I'll talk to you later."_

_"Bye Phil" smiled April as she watched her friend walk back down the dark hallway._

_Honestly, AJ would do anything to make her friend happy. In the days where he spent most of them trying to isolate himself from the world, AJ could be the one to bring a smile to his face. Even for a brief moment. _

* * *

_The lead up to Summerslam was busy as AJ continued her feud with Kaitlyn and Punk was going to be fighting Brock Lesnar._

_AJ headed straight to LA from the Smackdown taping wanting to enjoy the entire Summerslam week. Her week was going to be full of appearances but she was actually most excited about Saturday morning when she was going to be bowling for the Nerdist channel on Youtube._

_Punk called AJ as he waited downstairs in the hotel lobby. They would be taking Punk's bus to Studio City at Pins to bowl alongside Kofi and Fandango. All were decked out in there grey Team WWE Shirts._

_AJ was introduced to Team Nerdist at the bowling alley and found conversation with them to be easy based on the fact that they were all nerds._

_The games were filled with trash talk and laughter with some off the guys she considered to be her best buds backstage._

_Punk was a jokester the entire time with a smile firmly plastered on his face the entire time._

_Punk's main goal during the bowling game was to make AJ laugh. Her laugh was infectious and could light up the whole room. He was truly lucky that he could call her a good friend._

_After the game was over and done with, which saw Team Nerdist beat the WWE Superstars by 2 points, everyone packed up and headed back to the hotel._

_AJ and Punk both decided that they were hungry after Kofi and Fandango ate majority of the nachos. So the two of the ventured off down the street in search of food. _

_"They cant even use any of my shots for the video" complained AJ. "I completely sucked."_

_"You weren't that bad" reassured Punk as they continued to walk down the street._

_"Every ball was a gutter ball!"_

_"No, you hit one pin that one time."_

_"We lost all because of me" admitted a defeated AJ._

_"Well I wasn't going to say that but since you did..."_

_"Hey" retorted AJ as she slapped his arm, hard._

_"Ow!" cried Punk, even though it barley hurt given her size._

_"Well for that comment you can buy me lunch."_

_"I always pay anyways" retorted Punk. "And its not like to eat much anyways."_

_"We have been over this before. I'm a Diva! I have to stay in shape to look a certain way."_

_"You still need to put some more meat on your bones."_

_"Fine. For that I'm ordering everything on the menu and we are stopping for cake of the way back."_

_"Fine" agreed Punk as they walked into a small pizza place. The two friends just enjoyed each others company for a few hours in the evening before returning back to there busy weekends as WWE Superstars._

* * *

AJ glared at him as he brought two plates from the kitchen.

"Whatever you want to do" smiled AJ as she changed her expression on a dime to a wide grin.

'But first things first." Punk jerked his head to face AJ who was searching her phone looking at her calender.

"We need to actually set a wedding date if we are going to get married during my time off."

"Well whats the latest you need to get back to work" simply asked Punk.

"They never said, but they implied that I'll need to be back in order to set a story up for Summerslam."

Punk chewed on the piece of pancake while taking a few moments to think.

"Okay. When are you family free to fly up?"

"They probably won't bother coming. But I know my brother needs at least two months notice to get leave. And I want him there."

"Then June?"

"I like the sound of that."

"Now we probably need a weekend to accommodate most people."

"So" trailed off Punk as he looked at the calender on April's phone.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Punk with immerse joy.

"What?"

"Friday the 13th."

"You want to get married on one of the unluckiest days of the year?"

"It's perfect. And you know I don't believe in luck and the fact that I'm actually getting married is spooky enough so why not."

"Okay then it's settled."

"Really?"

"Yep. I agree, its totally us and you do have the number thirteen tattooed on your arm so at least I know you'll never forget our anniversary" smiled April as she pecked his lips.

"True."

"Now that we have a date we need to work out who were are inviting and then where we are having the ceremony and how much food to order and I need to find a dress" rambled off AJ.

"Nope. That enough wedding planning for the day" stated Punk with simplicity as she pushed there dishes to the side. "I want to get back to today's agenda you" smirked Punk as he lifted AJ up and headed up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Just letting you all know that I am "AJPunkFanFic" on twitter and hence some of the prompts posted there may end up as part of this story. Thanks guys and don't forget to review.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Matching

**Chapter 16 - Matching**

* * *

AJ fluttered her eyes open and outstretched her limbs. She sat upright when she noticed she was the only one left in the room. She grabbed a pair of shorts and one of Punk's shirts that was scattered on the floor.

She walked down the wooden stair case to find Punk making two cups of coffee in the kitchen. She tip-toed her way over to him in an attempt to surprise him.

"Good morning" sweetly spoke AJ as she wrapped her arms around Punk's waist from behind. She leaned her head in the crook of his back where his shoulder blades met.

"It is indeed" smiled Punk as he turned around and leaned down to capture AJ's lips with his own.

"Did you sleep well last night?" April released her grip around her finance's waist and jumped up onto the counter.

"I sleep soundly until about 10 minutes ago."

April was swinging her legs back and forth with a smile plastered firmly on her face.

"Well it feels so good to sleep in the same bed for a week now and have no plans to leave anytime soon."

"That's what I've been saying for months now!' exclaimed Punk as he handed his fiance her mug.

"Thanks."

Punk took a large sip of the hot beverage before placing it beside April. He made his way around the kitchen opening the fridge pulling out various items to make a meal for the two of them

"What do you want to eat this morning?" asked Punk.

"Just egg whites on toast please" she asked with a smile. Punk halted his movements as the fridge door slammed shut.

"Seriously?" he asked perplexedly. "You need to eat a lot more than that."

"I'm not really hungry, and besides I always eat that."

"Need I remind you of the last time you didn't eat enough?" referred Punk to the incident last year during the November European tour where AJ collapsed ringside from dehydration.

"Not. But you know I just can be bothered cooking. A cup of coffee will suffice."

"That's when you were on the road all the time. Now you're at home, you're future husband can cook whatever your heart desires."

"Okay then. I'll leave it up to chef Brooks then" giggled AJ as she left the kitchen and heading over to the couch in the living room.

With 10 minutes of hearing pots and pans banging and clanging, Punk brought over two plates filled with a variety of breakfast foods including egg whites and toast just as she requested.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" she asked seriously with a half laugh as she eyes the variety of food.

"More of you to love" he smirked in response as he plopped himself down beside her.

"Nice save."

They both sat there in comfortable silence while they munched on there food and drank there coffee.

"So I was wondering" finally spoke AJ as she placed her now empty plate on the table that rested before her. "Do you want me to change my last name once we get married?"

"I think AJ Punk sounds good." April laughed as Punk placed his plate with April's allowing to her rest her feet in his lap.

"Not what I meant" she glared. "I mean my actual last name. I think even unofficially I'm always going to be a Punk now."

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy."

"Really?" she asked quizzically.

"Really and truly." Stated Punk with absolutely certainty.

"So if I don't change my name you wouldn't care?"

"You'll still be Mrs Brooks me to at least."

"Well I think April Brooks has a nice ring to it."

"Well I think it sounds perfect" warmly smiled Punk.

"Then once were married I will legally change my name to Brooks."

AJ stood up off the couch and grabbed the dirty dishes and brought them back to the kitchen to clean up.

"So now that I live here" started AJ as she grabbed Punk's attention. AJ continued to wash up the dishes while Punk stood to the side to dry them.

"Yeah."

"And this is my home as well as yours."

"Yeah" answered Punk as he t

"But I was wondering if I could change a few things."

"Whatever is mine is now yours. Change whatever you want" simply stated Punk. And he honestly meant it. He wanted to share the rest of his life with the woman before him. And he would do whatever he could to make her happy.

"Really?" April's eyes widened.

"Of course."

"What about your hatred for having action figures or any other form of merchandise of yourself?" queried AJ.

Punk groaned

"Do we have to?"

"They're my favorite. And I like to have the complete set all together!" exclaimed April as she refereed to the action figures she treasured of the guys she was involved in during the love square story line, which is regarded as the reason for her success today.

"But it reminds me of all the guys you kissed" shivered Punk as he recalled the memory.

"No one compared to you" reminded April as he stood on her tippy-toes to peck his cheek.

"Fine."

"So will you come to Target with me? Cause I also want some photo frames for the study."

"But"

"Please" begged AJ as stood on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck. This got him to cave every time. He just couldn't say no.

Punk groaned as he ran his hand through his slowly growing hair. "You know I hate shopping."

"Yes, but you love me and we can even shop for more action figures and comics afterwards."

"Promise?" he asked like a little child. He extended his pinky forward.

AJ extended her own smaller pinky forward. "Promise."

* * *

Punk and AJ returned home a short while later with several bags full, many of which contained new Funko Pop Vinyl's to add to there collection and several other action figures. AJ was sure that after about 20 minutes out, Punk forgot was they originally set out for.

As soon as they stepped into the door, Punk was like a little kid at Christmas as sat on the floor and pulled apart the box of his Transformer action figure that he claimed was a must have.

Punk sat down and began assembling the children's toy while AJ grabbed the useful items that they actually bought and took them upstairs to the study. AJ must have been gone for nearly half an hour decorating when she became concerned that she hadn't heard a peep out of Punk for a while. She let out a light chuckle as she walked back downstairs and saw that Punk hadn't in fact moved at all.

"I can't figure out how to put it together" pouted Punk as tossed the small toy onto the rug that he was sitting on.

"Can my poor baby not figure out how to put the children's toy together"cooed AJ.

"You're mean."

"Let's see if I can help."

"I can set up complicated gym equipment downstairs but a supposed simple toy has me defeated" rambled on Punk as AJ joined him on the floor.

After 10 minutes of trying, AJ admitted defeat.

"That thing is broken" she claimed as she tossed it to the side. "No kid would be able to put that together."

"So I'm not inept?"

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that." AJ grabbed the toy and walked over to the nearby shelving and placing the figure right in the middle.

"Ugh. Do we really have to display my failure so openly?"

"Yes. And its _our_ failure really" smiled AJ reassuringly. "So it stays."

* * *

The following week, Punk lived up to his promise and took AJ to the Black hawks. Of course he was decked out in his usual Duncan Keith Jersey while AJ opted for a black jacket accompanying her usual denim jeans.

Punk always bought floor seats as close to the ice as possible meaning the action was literally right in front of there eyes. April found it very intense at times and occasionally would scroll through her phone or simply just lean on Phil's shoulder to pass time.

AJ had disappeared on Punk during the second half for a good 15 or so minutes. However Punk was so engrossed in the game he didn't realise how long she was actually gone for.

His train of thought was momentarily broken from the ice when he noticed someone in a red jersey walk past and take the seat that remained free beside him.

"I'm sorry" told Punk as he kept his eyes focused as the Blackhawks attempted to score. "That seat's taken."

"Phil" spoke AJ as clicked her fingers near his face in an attempt to bring him back to reality for a moment. "Its me."

Punk mouth dropped as he eyed her new outfit up and down. AJ was decked out in a Blackhawks Jersey that hanged off her even though she asked for the smallest size available. The soft smile on his face turned into a wide grin.

"That's so hot" he whispered into her ear.

"Well if I'm going to be a Blackhawks fan, I have to look the part. And now we match" she stated proudly.

Punk leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss before she leaned back on his shoulder.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter Seventeen - I'm always right

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is a bit short but I'm sure the next chapter will hopefully make up for that.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - I'm always right

* * *

"April!" called out Punk as he entered their bedroom where she was folding away some of their clothes into the draws.

"Did you get all the RSVP's back?" he asked standing by the door frame.

"Yeah" she responded not moving her head and continuing to pack away the pile of clothes.

"And did you get back to Natalie to let her know how many people to cater for?"

"Yes."

"Does the celebrant know what time to get here?"

"Of course."

"Have you called about the wedding bands? And double checked that your dress will be ready? And called your sister to make sure she has her dress? And" rambled on Punk.

"Woah, calm down Phil. We still have a month till the wedding."

"Exactly! We only have a month to go and there is still so much to be done" stressed Punk. April knew she wouldn't turn into bridezilla but at the same time she had no idea Punk would.

"Trust me, you're sisters have been amazing and have organised everything" reassured AJ as she walked over to where Punk was still standing by the door.

"I just want to make sure this day is perfect for you."

"Phil, I appreciate your concern, but I'm a simple girl. I only care that I'm married to you at the end of the day. Nothing else matters" she smiled warmly as she stood on her tippy-toes to peck his lips

* * *

April was standing in front of the bathroom mirror finishing the last touches on her hair when Phil walked into the bathroom. He was decked out in his custom made Cubs shirt that read 'CM Punk' on the back.

"Are you excited?" she asked him through the mirror.

"I'm so nervous" admitted Punk. Today Punk and AJ were both heading to the Cubs game as Punk was invited to sing 'Take me out to the ball game' again during the seventh inning stretch.

"You've done it before. You have nothing to worry about" encouraged AJ which was true. Punk had also sung at the game back in 2012. But it just felt different this time. He tried his best to shake these thoughts out of his mind and look forward to the great day ahead.

"You're right. And I love the fact that you're coming with me today."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

Punk drove the two of them to Wrigley field. As he drove to the baseball park, he continued to enlighten AJ to the rules of baseball. AJ of course wasn't the biggest sports fan, but she would pick Hockey over Baseball any day of the week.

Once they arrived at the field they headed straight up to pirvate box to enjoy the game today. They sat side by side by the glass chatting to each other. Punk was invited into the commentary booth shortly before he was due to sing. AJ remain just off to the side in a private box office that sat just above.

"They described you as charming" listened AJ intently as she hanged off every word she spoke.

"Oh wow really?" spoke a surprised Punk as he saw the camera pan over to the booth on a computer screen

"Well guys I am getting married next month so sorry. I'm sorry."

"Well congratulations" cheered on one of the announcers.

"Congrats" chimed in the other.

"Well thank you."

"That's great."

"She's right up there actually. You can see her" pointed out Punk as he turned around and directed the commentators to his fiance. "There she is. Hi Honey" laughed Punk as he returned his attention quickly returned to the pitch that

"She's the best." The camera panned upwards to get a shot of AJ who let out a shy chuckle.

"Well I certainly hope so"

"Oh she is. Trust me" continued to glow Punk.

"You should see the rock on her hand too. Man! What a ring!" exclaimed Punk with such excitement. "Its the greatest" continued Punk in between fits of laughter

"She's going to beat me to death later. I think they just put her on TV. I'm going to get destroyed" continued Punk as he once again turned around and smiled at April. She shot him a quick glare followed by a smile

* * *

Punk rejoyced and let loose as he sang the popular baseball game song in front of his hometown. He truly loved the city he lived in.

Once he finished thanking the announcers he headed back up into the private suite to see AJ with a wide smile lacing her face.

"How did I go?"

"Well, _Honey_, you did great out there."

"Really?"

AJ smiled before playfully swatting his bicep.

"Ow" fake pouted Punk as he rubbed the spot she just wacked. While AJ was small she certainly packed a decent slap.

"A little heads up would have been nice."

"Well it seemed fitting. Our first date was at a cubs game so I figured I would tell the world, or at least Chicago, that I was indeed marrying a woman who is truly the best."

"Well it was a surprise for sure."

"I like being full of surprises though" smirked Punk as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as walked with her.

* * *

By the time they got home that evening AJ was in the mood to work out for a bit. It was like an adrenaline rush from all the excitment at the game that she just needed to get out.

"I'm going to head down to the gym" AJ told Punk as simply plopped himself down on the couch. She on the other hand was in the kitchen filling up her bottle of water.

"Have fun" answered Punk as he turned on the TV and switched to watch a Hockey game.

"But won't you come with me?" April asked him. "I could really use a spotter."

"I'm too tired" complained Punk as he faked exhaustion sinking further into the sofa.

"Well then I guess I'll be too tired for you for the rest of the week" she told him she grabbed her bottle and headed for the door that lead downstairs.

April knew she probably shouldn't goad Punk into doing what she wanted but hell, she sat through an entire baseball game with him, the least he could do was help spot her in the gym

"Fine" groaned Punk as he ran his hands over his face. He quickly tossed his feet to the side and pushed himself off the couch.

"Thanks Honey" she cheerfully smiled.

"You're not going to stop teasing me with that now are you?"

"Nope" she replied innocently as he followed her downstairs like a lost puppy.

He was truly in love with the woman before him. She challenged him, infuriated him but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

About two hours later Punk finally resumed his position on the couch now watching an old episode of the Walking Dead. AJ returned from her shower half an hour later when the door bell rang

"I got it!" called out April as she walked down the staircase. It was a Pizza Delivery guy who dropped off a box of pizza for the two of them to share or dinner.

"How can you order Pizza when we just spent two hours in the gym?" he asked shocked.

"Easy. I picked up the phone and called the local pizza placed and asked for delivery."

Punk rolled his eyes as April placed the pizza on a couple of plates and brought them over. Punk was sitting up right while AJ was now lying down with her feet resting on Punk's laps.

Once she finished her two slices she placed her plate back on the small coffee table and grabbed her phone. She began to scroll though her twitter feed when her phone beeped alerting her to a notification.

"You tweeted?" she asked puzzled as she showed her phone to him.

"Yeah. It's boring not tweeting random thoughts to the world. And with the Stanley Cup coming up I wanted to make a bet with Bailey again for a few laughs."

"Are you sure about that?"

"The Hawks won't lose, its simple" arrogantly responded Punk.

* * *

"Smile!" AJ told his as she stood only a few feet away holding his iPhone.

"No way."

"You have to."

"This is so embarrassing" scoffed Punk.

Punk looked down at the LA Kings Jersey he was sporting in front of the American Airlines Arena.

"Just know that I'm always right" simply smiled AJ as she took the photo. "And don't you forget that. Ever."


End file.
